Une goutte parmi tant d'autres
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Un recueil de OS pour tuer le temps, en particulier sur notre abruti de colonel ainsi que son fidèle lieutenant. OS 07 : Elle a perdu la volonté de vivre... Alors elle l'a tuée.
1. La sélection naturelle POV Riza

**FMA ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Je suis faible.

Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque cette balle a atteint ma poitrine.

Dans la nature, il existe une chose nommée sélection naturelle. Il en vaut que seuls les plus forts survivent, au détriment des faibles.

On a tous pensé que tout cela changerait, avec toutes nos inventions, comme la médecine, actuellement.

Les gens sont stupides. Peu importent nos espoirs, nos illusions, la réalité nous rattrapera toujours. Ne serait-ce pas là le principe de l'équivalence ? Nous pourrions dire que les forts aspirent les faibles. Décidément, cette fichue loi ne sera pas uniquement valable pour l'alchimie. Elle existe partout. Ne serait-ce que pour créer un gâteau : vous dépensez de l'argent pour acheter les ingrédients requis en échange des sourires des enfants qui le mangeront.

Des enfants...

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cela faisait d'être mère. De tenir sa réplique en version miniature dans ses bras, lui donner son biberon, le tremper dans son bain... Toutes les mères de famille sont radieuses. Je les vois se rendre au parc, le dimanche, avec leurs enfants et leur mari, radieux lui aussi, il pousse la poussette où est installé le dernier-né, tous sourient.

Au fond de moi, je les ai toujours enviés. J'ai vingt-sept ans, je suis encore capable de fonder une famille. Pourtant je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais pu. C'était mon choix, si je dois maudire quelqu'un, il ne peut s'agir que de moi-même.

Les faibles peuvent rallonger leur durée de vie en se cachant derrière les plus forts. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. 'Je vous suivrai jusqu'en Enfer, s'il le faut'. Voilà ce que j'ai dit. Je t'ai promis de te protéger. C'est stupide. Je ne le pourrai pas ni ne le pourrai jamais. Pourtant, j'y ai cru pendant un moment. Ce jour où Scar a attaqué les frères Elric, je t'ai protégé. J'ai réellement cru que je valais quelque chose. Au fond, je me suis voilé la face depuis le début.

Faible un jour, faible toujours.

On dit qu'au moment de mourir, notre vie défile devant nos yeux. Cependant, ce n'est pas mon cas. Sans doute parce que ma vie est sans intérêt. Je ne vois que ton visage. Tes cheveux d'ébène, ton sourire, tes yeux noirs au loin...

Je t'aime.

C'est idiot, jamais tu ne m'as regardée. Pas même maintenant. J'ai beau t'appeler, attirer ton attention, tes yeux regardent dans le néant. Ils sont magnifiques, d'un noir profond. Je souhaiterais qu'ils se posent sur moi, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, au moins une fois dans ma vie insignifiante.

Or, tu n'aimes pas les femmes comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu préfères ces poufs affriolantes qui tombent devant toi comme des mouches, ai-je tort ? Au final, je suis la seule à te tenir tête. Tant mieux, je préfère conserver un semblant de dignité. Ces filles avec qui tu sors sont sans doute faibles, comme moi. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas les détester. Je devrais sans doute te haïr, toi, pour te servir d'elles ainsi, les jeter comme des mouchoirs.

Mais après tout tu fais partie des forts. Je l'ai senti le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, chez mon père. C'était il y a quinze ans, tu te souviens ? J'avais douze ans, toi quinze. J'ai eu une sensation étrange à l'instant où je t'ai vu. De la crainte, je crois. Et du respect. Parce que je suis faible, mon père en a profité pour exploiter mon dos, se servir de moi comme un cahier. J'ai senti ta révolte, le jour où je t'ai dévoilé mon tatouage. N'y pense pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine, crois-moi. Après tout, c'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi.

J'ai voulu devenir comme toi. Forte, déterminée. J'ai pensé que l'on pouvait changer le cours des choses. Alors je suis devenue ton ombre. Je me suis attribué un peu de ta gloire. Cela n'aura néanmoins servi à rien.

On me considère comme un bon soldat, docile. Petite, mes professeurs racontaient souvent : bonne élève, studieuse avec un fort caractère. Ira loin.

Y a-t-il des niveaux chez les faibles ? Comme faibles forts, faibles moyens, faibles faibles ? Peut-être suis-je au plus haut, puisque j'ai aussi mon don au tir. Il s'agit encore de l'un de mes vœux inutiles. Seront-ils jamais entendus ? J'aurais désiré vivre plus longtemps... Même si tu ne me regardais pas, on s'est bien amusé, avec toute l'équipe. Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda, vous étiez de véritables amis. Rebecca et Maria aussi, vous allez me manquer... J'étais heureuse d'avoir des amies comme vous.

Et toi... Sache que mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours. Prend-le, si tu le désires, ou laisse-le à sa place tant qu'il bat encore. Si tu décides de l'emporter avec toi, je t'en prie, ne le fais pas souffrir.

Non, mais où suis-je pour te donner ces ordres ? Pardonne-moi, et agis comme tu le souhaites. Mais je nourris vraisemblablement trop de faux espoirs. J'aurais tant espéré pouvoir te dire un jour combien je t'aime...

Autour de moi se tiennent à présent des flammes. Pourquoi du feu ? Il n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt... Je ne vois personne devant moi. Où est le tireur ? Et toi, où es-tu ? Je lève les yeux. Tu es là, ta tête au-dessus de moi, je suis allongée. Tu pleures. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est stupide. Tu sembles parler, hurler, supplier. C'est inutile, je n'entends plus rien, je vois de plus en plus mal. La douleur est si forte que je ne la sens plus. Tu me tiens dans tes bras. Pourquoi ? Je ne parviens pas à te le demander.

Je suis heureuse que ton regard se soit posé sur moi. Je l'ai attendu durant quinze ans. Je suis triste tout autant. Je ne supporte pas que tes beaux yeux soient si brillants et humides.

Tu ne veux plus aucune mort, encore moins de ton équipe. Car, au fond, nous sommes ta famille. Tu n'as plus aucun parent, toi non plus. Tous les deux, nous sommes seuls. Cela t'a fait mal lorsque Havoc a eu cet accident durant son combat contre Lust. Depuis, ses jambes sont devenues inutiles, même des automails ne parviendraient pas à les remplacer. J'ai souffert, moi aussi. Or, étant faible, je n'ai rien montré. Seuls les forts peuvent se permettre le luxe d'exhiber leurs sentiments.

Tu es incroyablement fort. Tu deviendras führer. Mais pour cela, il faut des sacrifices. On le sait pertinemment, tous les deux. Ishbal, Hughes, Havoc... Il semblerait que je sois la prochaine sur la liste. Ne te méprend pas. J'ai été heureuse. Quand bien même je n'ai jamais attiré ton regard de feu, t'avoir à mes côtés, savoir que tu comptais sur moi valait tout l'or du monde. C'est avec plaisir que j'ajoute mon nom à cette liste de personnes. Ne t'attarde pas, va de l'avant.

Attend.

Il y a une chose que je souhaiterais avant de rejoindre ma famille : même si j'en ignore la raison, ne pleure pas. Laisse-moi te graver une dernière image de moi : si je ne peux pas parler ni bouger ni entendre, alors je vais sourire. Rien que pour toi.

Tu es au courant que je ne souris jamais. Alors je veux que tu saches à quoi je ressemble dans ces moments-là.

J'étire les lèvres. Tu es surpris. Tellement que tes larmes ne coulent plus. A mon grand étonnement, tu me le rends.

Merci.

C'est bien le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait. Dommage que tu ne me l'offres que maintenant... Si la réincarnation existe, j'espère être forte dans ma nouvelle vie, afin de pouvoir être à tes côtés, et, peut-être, que tu tomberas amoureux de moi.

On se mariera. On aura de beaux enfants. Nous nous promènerons, le dimanche, au parc, tous ensemble. Je sourirai. Tu souriras. Nos enfants souriront. Nous sourirons tous ensemble. La vie sera sans doute meilleure qu'elle l'est actuellement. Je te dirai tous les matins en me levant que je t'aime. Tu me le diras aussi. Tu me donneras mon baiser matinal jusqu'à ce qu'on entende du vacarme dans la cuisine : les enfants ont encore cassé une assiette et paniquent. J'atteindrai la salle en première et les réprimanderai gentiment. Ayant des remords, ils baisseront la tête en marmonnant des excuses. Je sourirai avant de les embrasser chacun sur le front. Ils m'aideront à nettoyer puis partiront jouer. Tu arriveras seulement à ce moment-là en demandant ce qu'il s'est passé puis tu prépareras du café.

Dis-moi, combien aurons-nous d'enfants ? Trois, quatre, cinq ? Quatre me semble un bon chiffre. Deux filles et deux garçons. Ils joueront tous ensemble. La maison sera animée. Il faudra une grande maison pour eux, aussi.

C'est une belle vie, n'est-ce pas ? La souhaites-tu tout autant que moi ?

Tu te retiens de pleurer à nouveau, je le vois bien. Tu conserves cependant ce magnifique sourire. Je suis heureuse qu'il me soit destiné. Tu te penches doucement vers moi. A quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, tu sembles hésiter. Puis, enfin, elles se rencontrent, se touchent.

Tu m'embrasses tendrement, avec douceur. C'est agréable. J'ai envie que cela dure. Je suis juste heureuse.

Serait-ce possible que tes yeux se soient quand même posés sur moi, uniquement lorsque mon dos était tourné ?

Dis-moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien avoué ? Parce qu'un faible a le droit d'aimer un fort, mais c'est très dévalorisant dans le sens inverse ? Pourquoi tu t'en fiches des règles, des impressions des gens. De quoi avais-tu peur ? Ne me dis pas de moi, car je ne te croirai pas. Me prendrais-tu pour une forte depuis tout ce temps ? Achète-toi des lunettes ou un cerveau, pour changer, car ton sens du jugement est entièrement faussé. Peut-être devrais-je quand même accepter ce compliment de ta part...

Nos lèvres se séparent. Déjà les tiennes me manquent. Bien que je n'entende plus rien, il me semble que tu me murmures à l'oreille : ''je t'aime''. J'aurais atteint le nirvana avant de mourir. J'aurais souhaité te répondre. Mais ma voix m'a quittée. Je te regarde avec amour.

Je sais que tu as compris. On parle avec nos regards, entre nous. C'est notre moyen de communication, personne ne nous l'enlèvera. Je te le promets. Dans une prochaine vie, nous nous reconnaîtrons par ce moyen. Cette vie-là n'est pas la bonne, dommage.

Ma vue se brouille. Ma conscience se perd.

Adieu.

J'ai été plus heureuse que n'importe qui. Grâce à toi.

Je t'aime.

La douleur est partie. Je ne sens pas bien mon corps. Je me trouve sans doute au Purgatoire. Ils doivent hésiter entre le Paradis, où la douleur n'existe pas, et l'Enfer, où l'on souffre sans fin. En raison d'Ishbal, Saint Pierre est sans doute réticent à m'ouvrir les portes menant à Dieu. Toutefois, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres, et j'ai œuvré pour un monde meilleur. Satan ne voudrait sans doute pas de moi non plus.

Mes yeux sont encore fermés. A quoi ressemble cet endroit ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, autant regarder. Je sens une pression sur ma main gauche. C'est chaud. Mes yeux d'une couleur rouge s'ouvrent lentement. Ils mettent du temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Pourquoi est-ce si lumineux, si clair ? Ce n'est pas le Paradis, ma poitrine me fait mal à l'endroit où la balle m'a atteinte.

Je vois flou, je cligne des yeux. Une forme noire se dessine devant moi. Je ne comprends pas. Ses traits deviennent plus nets.

C'est toi.

Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu mort, toi aussi ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout est blanc, des appareils entourent le lit sur lequel je suis allongée. Un hôpital... Je ne suis donc pas morte ? Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur les tiens. J'entrouvre la bouche mais ne sait quoi dire. Que dire ? Et ai-je rêvé cette scène, ce baiser ? Non, cela s'est bien produit. Voyant qu'aucun son ne sortirait de ma gorge, tu décides de prendre la parole.

Tu m'annonces que Falman a appelé une ambulance peu après que je me sois fait blesser, et on a réussi à me mettre hors de danger. Tout ira bien, désormais, m'as-tu dit. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas. Tu sais que je le pensais réellement. Je sais que c'est le cas pour toi aussi. Tu tiens fermement et doucement ma main, ton pouce la caresse. C'est agréable. J'aime cela.

Dis-moi, pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Je ne parviens pas à te le demander. Je ne sais même plus comment t'appeler. Colonel ? Roy ? Monsieur Mustang ? Dois-je te tutoyer ou continuer à te vouvoyer, lorsque je m'adresse à toi ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire du tout. C'est gênant. Tu as l'air de remarquer que je commence à être mal à l'aise. Ton autre main atteint mon visage et met ma mèche derrière mon oreille. Puis tu me caresses la joue. Tu souris. J'en fais autant, je ne sais que faire d'autre.

Tu t'approches à nouveau. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée évanouie, il n'en est pas moins que tes lèvres m'ont manquée. Je les accueille avec plaisir, cette fois je répond à ton baiser. Il dure longtemps. Nos mains se serrent, celle qui est libre passe dans ta nuque, passe dans tes cheveux. Celle qui me caressait la joue continue.

Ma blessure m'élance soudain, je brise notre étreinte avec une grimace. D'abord surpris, tu comprends que c'est cette fichue balle qui m'a forcée à faire cela. Je t'aime, ne crois pas que je te rejette. Je plisse un œil, avant de poser une nouvelle fois mon regard sur toi. Je ne nous laisse pas le temps de sourire ou parler, et emprisonne tes lèvres aux miennes.

Je ne suis pas faible. Je suis encore vivante, cela en est la preuve. Je suis forte. Peu importe, au fond, je suis si bien, tant que tu m'aimes.


	2. La sélection naturelle POV Roy

Je suis faible.

Voilà ce que j'ai pensé lorsque la balle a atteint ta poitrine.

Ne me dis pas que j'ai échoué, encore une fois. J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'ai agi dans le but que cela ne se reproduise pas. J'ai tout tenté pour devenir fort, enfin. Pourtant, le destin n'a pas l'air de récompenser mes efforts. Ou alors est-ce une conséquence du principe de l'équivalence. Peut-être que la bataille d'Ishbal, Hughes et Havoc n'étaient pas suffisants afin d'atteindre le rôle de führer. Mais je t'en prie, pas toi. Ne deviens pas un sacrifice à ton tour.

Tu es encore jeune, belle et forte. Tu ne mérites pas de quitter ce monde. Tu es censée avoir encore la vie devant toi. Quitte l'armée et trouve-toi quelqu'un, je t'en prie. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Que de paroles orgueilleuses, je viens de laisser cette balle t'atteindre. Bientôt tu signeras un pacte avec la faucheuse, puis celle-ci t'emportera.

Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Ne pars pas. Je t'en supplie.

Profite de ta vie, ta jeunesse. Tu peux encore te marier, fonder une famille. Malgré ta beauté, ton attention cachée, je te vois toujours seule. Je ne te connais personne. Pourquoi ? Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, or je veux savoir. J'en ai besoin.

Tu as beau le cacher, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Les gens devraient s'arrêter devant toi, apprendre à te connaître. Toutefois, personne n'a l'air d'agir de la sorte. Les rejettes-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas. Il te faut nouer des liens, sache qu'un jour l'équipe ne sera probablement plus là. La mort, la démission, la mutation, de nombreuses raisons peuvent nous séparer, nous disperser. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à vous tous. Je considère les garçons un peu comme mes fils, Edward aussi, tu le sais. Si je le taquine, c'est ma façon de faire attention à lui, tu es au courant de cela tout aussi. Mais toi, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas te considérer comme ma fille.

Tu es la première à me réprimander lorsque je ne remplis pas correctement des dossiers ou que j'agis comme un idiot, comme lors du combat contre Scar. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'en suis redevable. Or, tu es fière, tu dirais juste que cela est dû à notre promesse.

C'est stupide, je désirerais tellement que cela ne soit pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes à mes côtés. Cependant, j'ai toujours été incapable de comprendre ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses à n'importe quel moment. Nous avons beau communiquer par regard, je ne peux décrypter que l'information que tu tiens à me transmettre, cela s'arrête là. Toutefois, je sais parfaitement que tu es capable de deviner tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Dis-moi, as-tu fouillé tous les recoins de mon cerveau, trouvé la partie qui t'est destinée ? Malheureusement, cela ne semble pas être le cas.

Je souhaiterais être cet homme qui t'emmènerait loin, te protégerait de tout. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne ressens sans doute pas la même chose que moi.

Je t'aime.

C'est idiot. Je ne te mérite pas. Je suis un incapable, tu vaux mieux que cela. Tu as juré de me protéger au péril de ta vie, pourtant cela devrait être le contraire. Je veux te protéger. Faire en sorte que tes yeux d'un rouge si particulier ne s'éteignent jamais. Que ta magnifique chevelure blonde continue de voler au vent. Je ne t'ai presque jamais vue les cheveux détachés, encore moins flottant au rythme de la brise matinale ou nocturne. Lorsque tu arrives au bureau, tu portes toujours cette horrible barrette. Seule ta mèche reste libre de ses mouvements. Tu es jolie, peu importe la coiffure, rassure-toi, c'est juste que tu devrais pouvoir les lâcher plus souvent. Tu me diras que cela te gêne au travail, tu détourneras mes compliments. Serais-tu gênée ?

Je fréquente beaucoup de femmes, cela est vrai. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, j'ai compris que cela t'éloignait de moi plus que jamais. Je suis parti à la recherche de quelqu'un, dans l'espoir de te remplacer. C'est horrible à dire, je le sais. J'ai cherché, des années durant. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la perle rare. Sans doute parce que c'est toi. Tu es l'élue, la femme de ma vie. C'est pour cela que je ne peux rien te dire. Je te ferais souffrir. Je ne veux jamais te voir pleurer.

Au fond, jamais je ne t'ai vu verser la moindre larme. Même pas à la mort de ton père. Tu es restée de marbre. Dis-moi, as-tu pleuré, par la suite ? As-tu ressenti du chagrin pour cet homme qui t'a utilisée comme un livre ? Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire cela, tu es sa fille après tout. Or, il a ignoré le fait qu'un père se devait de protéger ses enfants et t'a tatoué ce secret sur le dos. Depuis, tu t'es sentie prisonnière, retenue par cette marque. Tu as senti que tu n'étais plus toi-même. Lorsque tu me l'as dévoilé, un sentiment de colère, de révolte m'a parcouru. J'aurais voulu le frapper, s'il n'avait pas été deux mètres sous terre. Sache que jamais je ne ferais une chose telle à mes enfants.

Des enfants... J'ai trente ans, on me dit que je suis encore jeune. Combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Deux ans, trois ? Cinq tout au plus. Puis la quarantaine arrivera plus vite que prévu. Mes cheveux noirs deviendront progressivement gris, des rides se dessineront, ma condition physique diminuera. J'ai encore de longues années devant moi, je le sais bien. Mais parler du futur me fait peur. Toi seule le sait. Toi seule me connaît.

Serais-je jamais capable d'être père un jour ? Sache une chose : je ne désire que toi comme mère de mes enfants. Je ne serais jamais capable d'en choisir une autre. Si cela m'arrive, considère que je me suis éloigné du droit chemin, et tire-moi dessus. Tu en as le droit, après tout. C'est notre promesse. Je t'attendrai, je ne te forcerai pas. Si nous devions un jour être réunis, je souhaite que tu le désires pleinement. Pas que tu te sentes obligée.

Tu es une femme si forte... Je t'ai souvent admirée. Ton sérieux, ta droiture, ta détermination... Tu es sans doute tout ce que je ne suis pas. Seul le déclic de sécurité de ton pistolet parvient à me motiver. Havoc a essayé de t'imiter, une fois. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Je l'ai mal pris. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû. Tous prennent exemple sur toi, dans l'équipe. Aucun ne pourra jamais t'égaler, néanmoins. Même pas moi. Sache que cela n'est pas la même chose lorsque Fuery ou Falman m'apportent une tasse de café fumant. Si cela ne vient pas de toi, je ne le bois pas. Je le laisse refroidir et me plains par la suite, disant qu'il n'est pas assez chaud. Ils sont tous exaspérés. Mais, toi, tu es la première à sortir ton nez de tes dossiers et m'en apporter un autre. Celui-là, je le bois rapidement, peu importent les brûlures causées. Cela a pour effet de tous vous afficher des mines dépitées. Je ne doute pas qu'ils aient compris mon manège. Et toi, l'as-tu deviné aussi ?

Ton agresseur se tient devant moi, l'air ravi. Le coup vient tout juste de retentir, pourtant toutes ces pensées ont d'ores et déjà traversé mon esprit entier. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour : je ne le laisserai pas vivre. Il en est hors de question. Même s'il ferait un bon prisonnier à questionner, nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne dévoilera probablement rien, vu qu'il n'est au courant de rien, peut-être.

Mes gants blancs où sont cousus mon cercle d'alchimie du feu sont enfilés à mes mains. Il ne suffit que d'un claquement de doigts, pour que des flammes en jaillissent et l'atteignent. Tandis que son corps brûle, sous ses cris de terreur, je me précipite vers toi, tu es allongée sur le sol, semble être en combat avec toi-même, te rattacher du mieux que tu peux à la vie.

Tiens bon, je t'en supplie. Ne me quitte pas. Pas toi. Si tu meurs, jamais je ne pourrai atteindre le sommet, gouverner ce pays. Sans toi, je ne serai jamais capable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Je te l'interdis. Je te l'ordonne. Je t'en supplie.

Falman apparaît. Il voit la scène. Je lui hurle, hors de moi, d'appeler les secours de toute urgence. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Tu as ma parole.

Je n'en peux plus. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était à la mort de Maes, mon meilleur ami. J'aurais voulu être en mesure de le sauver. Pourtant, il a été tué alors qu'il était sur le point de me dévoiler les secrets pas très propres de ce pays. Il avait découvert en une soirée ce qui nous a pris des mois avec les frères Elric. Il était intelligent comme pas deux. Et sans doute le type le plus sympathique que j'aie connu. Toutefois, il est parti. On l'a assassiné. Je le vengerai, sois-en sûr.

A ce moment précis, le plus important est de te maintenir en vie. Te sauver. Ta dernière heure n'a pas encore sonné. Tu vivras longtemps, tu auras le temps de me voir gouverner ce pays, à tes côtés. Une fois que j'aurai atteint le sommet de la hiérarchie, je t'épouserai. Je te rendrai heureuse. Alors attends-moi.

Je t'appelle, hurle, te supplie. Tu sembles m'entendre, car tes yeux s'entrouvrent. Tu regardes autour de toi, jusqu'à poser ton regard sur moi. J'ai peur de te l'avouer, cette vision m'effraie. Toi, en train de perdre ce sang, ayant des difficultés à porter ton attention sur moi. Je te vois essayer, lutter. Ne perds pas courage, je te sauverai.

A quoi penses-tu à ce moment précis ? Es-tu en train de songer à une vie meilleure, que tu aurais pu accomplir ? As-tu des regrets ? Je sais que cela est égoïste, mais, rassure-moi, avoue-moi que cela n'est pas le cas. Ne me dis pas que je n'ai fait que te rendre malheureuse. Si l'armée te pèse tant que cela, tu es toujours libre de partir. Je ne te retiens pas. Si tu crois être en mesure de trouver le bonheur ailleurs, alors agis en conséquence. Ne te retiens pas à cause de cette promesse. Peu importe que tu m'aies promis de me protéger, prend soin de toi en premier. Tu es tellement plus importante.

Puis, soudain, tu souris. Pourquoi souris-tu ? Ne te fatigue pas, je ne mérite pas ce sourire. Tu n'as jamais souris. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ne songe pas que tu vas mourir, et qu'il s'agit là de la dernière image que tu veux que j'aie de toi. Je te l'interdis. Pourtant, tu es si belle, lorsque tes lèvres prennent cette forme... J'ai envie de les capturer, les garder pour moi. Je suis tellement étonné que je remarque seulement maintenant que mes larmes ne coulent plus. Je suis pitoyable, je fais sans aucun doute pitié à voir.

Je ne peux pas te laisser afficher ce visage toute seule. Laisse-moi sourire, moi aussi. Laisse-moi te réconforter, te dire que rien n'est perdu. Tu n'as pas l'air d'entendre ma voix, discerner mes paroles. Je vais faire comme toi. Je vais sourire.

Tu sembles heureuse, lorsque j'accomplis cet acte. Tes pensées semblent vagabonder un tant soit peu. A quoi peux-tu bien songer ? Tes pensées n'ont pas l'air négatives. Sache que tu ne mourras pas. Tu survivras. Peu importe le prix. Tu ne me quitteras pas, toi aussi. Je te garderai à mes côtés. Alors, bats-toi. Une ambulance va arriver. Ils t'emporteront, puis te soigneront. Ne t'en fais pas, je resterai à tes côtés, je garderai ma main dans la tienne. Je ne partirai pas. Je tiens toujours parole.

Quelle aurait été notre vie sans l'armée, si nous nous étions rencontrés par hasard, dans un magasin, dans une soirée ? Le choix des lieux de rencontre sont vastes. J'apprécie les rencontres au court des dîners. Cela permet de faire une première approche de la personne, de parler librement. Cela n'est pas très original, je te l'admets. Nous serions partis en même temps, nous aurions fait un bout de chemin ensemble. Tu frissonnerais, je te ferais don de ma veste. Fière, tu refuserais. J'insisterais, tu finirais par accepter. Puis, nous arriverions à un croisement, où nous devrions nous séparer. J'aurais ressenti un haut-le-cœur et t'aurais proposé un déjeuner ensemble le lendemain. Nous nous serions revus souvent, nous nous serions aimés...

Je t'aurais demandée en mariage. Tu aurais accepté. Les noces auraient été fabuleuses. J'imagine bien Hughes en tant que témoin, me cognant du coude tout en me glissant : ''eh bien, tu en auras mis du temps pour te trouver une femme, mon vieux''. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment nous nous serions rencontrés, sans l'armée. Ce n'est qu'un détail, nos chemins se seraient bien croisés un jour.

Nous aurions pris une grande maison. Puis tu serais tombée enceinte rapidement. J'aurais eu les larmes aux yeux lorsque tu m'aurais annoncé la nouvelle. J'aurais été anxieux, nerveux, paniqué : serais-je un bon père ? Tu rigolerais, me serrerais dans tes bras en me rassurant que oui.

J'imagine bien une fille en premier. Puis deux garçons, et encore une fille. Nous aurions formé une grande et belle famille unie. Dis-moi, quels métiers aurions-nous exercé ? Je te vois bien libraire, tu as toujours aimé les livres. Ou peut-être institutrice, tu as toujours apprécié t'occuper des enfants, quand bien même tu tentes de le cacher. Et moi ? Je ne sais pas. Un métier d'action, en tous cas. Policier ? Pourquoi pas. A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Quelle importance, au final, puisque nous ne sommes pas dans cette vie-là. Peut-être sera-ce un jour le cas, si la réincarnation existe. On peut toujours rêver, voilà un droit que l'on ne pourra jamais nous retirer.

Je sens que je vais recommencer à pleurer. Non, je ne le peux pas. Tu l'as remarqué, quand bien même tu préserves ce sourire, alors j'en fais autant. Une pensée folle me traverse l'esprit, je ne sais par quel moyen je la mets en œuvre. A ce moment précis, j'ai la sensation que tu m'aimes, toi aussi.

Je me penche doucement, tu ne tournes pas la tête. Alors que nos lèvres sont sur le point d'être réunies, je m'arrête. Fais-je quelque chose de mal ? Tu ne tournes pas la tête, tu sembles m'attendre. Je m'approche un peu plus, pour te déposer un baiser, tendrement. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... Mais tu n'entends sans doute plus. Au moment où nous nous séparons, je te le murmure quand même, à l'oreille.

Trois mots. Prononcés avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour que je possède. Je te les donne, je t'en prie fais-en bon escient. Tu as l'air d'avoir entendu, car tu me réponds du regard. Au fond, c'est bien là notre réel moyen de communication. Les paroles ne sont pas assez explicites, il suffit de se regarder afin de se comprendre. Pour parler. Il s'agit là d'un langage bien particulier, que nous seuls possédons. Je ne le donnerai à personne, il nous appartient, à nous uniquement. Ton regard en dit bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Ainsi, m'aimes-tu donc ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de te répondre, tu perds conscience. Je t'appelle. Tu ne réponds pas. J'utilise ton prénom pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Depuis ton entrée dans mon service, je t'ai toujours appelée lieutenant. Cela t'a-t-il manqué ? Toi-même m'appelait Monsieur Mustang, auparavant, puis ce fut mon grade : Major, Lieutenant Colonel et enfin Colonel. N'as-tu jamais souhaité prononcer mon prénom ? J'aimerais l'entendre, de ta voix. Cela serait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Tu blêmis. Les secours arrivent, on me sépare de toi. Je tente de te rejoindre, eux essayent tant bien que mal de me contrôler, me raisonner. Ils t'accompagnent ensuite à l'hôpital, je demande à rester avec toi. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je t'aime, je ne les laisserai pas t'enlever, t'emporter loin de moi.

Je tiens ta main, assis à tes côtés dans l'ambulance. Pourquoi n'atteignons-nous toujours pas ce maudit bâtiment ? Tu pourrais mourir à tout instant. Une fois arrivés, ils courent dans les couloirs, t'emportant sur un lit roulant, dans une salle d'opération, me laissant béa dans le couloir. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'attendre. Je tombe sur une chaise. Le temps me semble interminable. Je t'en prie, survis. J'ai besoin de toi.

On vient me voir. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures se sont écoulées. Probablement deux ou trois, j'aurais juré dix. Un jeune infirmier m'annonce que tu es hors de danger, ainsi qu'en salle de réveil, ils ne vont pas tarder à te transférer dans une chambre, où je pourrai te voir. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Tu es vivante. Je n'en demande pas plus. J'accours dans la salle que l'on me donne dès que cela m'est possible.

Tu es là, allongée sur le lit, tu es si paisible... Tel un ange tombé du Ciel. T'y serais-tu rendue ? Sans doute pas, puisque tu te tiens devant moi. Je n'en demande pas plus.

Je m'assois, prends ta main dans la mienne, la caresse du pouce. Mon cœur se calme, bat moins vite, je respire mieux.

Tu restes longtemps ainsi. Puis tu bouges. D'abord imperceptiblement, enfin tes yeux s'ouvrent. Tu sembles mettre du temps avant de me distinguer. Tu ne parviens pas à parler, je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne prononces toujours mot. Tu sembles confuse, puis mal à l'aise. Crois-tu avoir rêvé ? Crois-moi, cela n'est pas le cas. Je vais te le prouver.

La main qui ne tient pas la tienne s'approche de ton visage, coince ta mèche derrière ton oreille, puis caresse ta joue. Je souris, tu y réponds. Enfin je m'approche et t'embrasse à nouveau. Ta main libre passe dans ma nuque, mes cheveux. Soudain tu détournes la tête avec une grimace. Me rejettes-tu ? Je me rappelle de ta blessure : c'est sans doute la raison. Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de réagir et m'embrasses à nouveau.

Je ne te laisserai plus partir, je te rendrai heureuse. Parce que je t'aime.


	3. Le pianiste

**Together we will live forever - Clint Mansell

* * *

**

Le soleil venait de rendre son dernier rayon, avant de disparaître, laissant place au crépuscule. Les quelques nuages présents dans le ciel prenaient une teinte rose orangé à l'ouest, tandis qu'ils s'obscurcissaient à l'est. Quelques oiseaux piaillèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre leur nid pour la nuit.

La lune s'imposait petit à petit dans cet immense ciel qui se colorait en bleu marine surmonté de divers points lumineux : les étoiles. Il est dit que la première à apparaître se nommait l'étoile du Berger, celle qui avait guidé les Rois Mages jusqu'à Jésus, à qui ils donnèrent de l'or, de l'encens et de la mire, trois éléments riches et précieux.

Chaque personne a quelque chose qui lui est cher à son cœur. Un parent, un ami, un amant, un animal, un bijou, un héritage de génération en génération... Le choix peut être varié. Une fois que l'objet ou l'être cher à soi est trouvé, on le protège crocs et griffes et on le chérit plus que tout. Les frères Elric étaient chacun l'être cher à l'autre. Winry portait l'aîné dans son cœur.

Et Mustang, dans tout cela ?

Ce cher colonel se trouvait allongé sur le canapé, à fixer le plafond. Ce soir encore, il allait fermer et les yeux et se laisser emporter. Se laisser bercer par cette mélodie. Par ce piano. Par ces mains divines.

Chaque fin de journée, à la même heure, une douce mélodie retentissait de l'étage supérieur. Un pianiste enivrait le bâtiment entier avec ses doigts souples et légers qui appuyaient sur les touches d'un noble piano, créant ainsi une agréable musique. Personne n'en parlait, mais tous appréciaient. C'était comme le remède contre la fatigue en fin de journée, le remontant après de dures heures de labeur. Roy attendait toujours impatiemment le soir pour rentrer chez lui et se laisser emporter. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il avait emménagé dans cet appartement, et ne comptait pas s'en aller de si tôt.

Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de ce prodige, mais l'analysait, le décryptait chaque soirée qui passait. Cette façon de jouer, cette souplesse des mains, cette douceur au contact des touches... Il avait fini par en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Et une jeune. Moins de la trentaine, à tout casser. Elle semblait dévoiler son humeur à travers l'instrument : ses jours de colère, une mélodie forte résonnait à travers tous les étages, les jours de pluie, ses doigts paraissaient refléter la même mélancolie que lui à cet instant-là. Roy détestait la pluie. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans ces moments-là. Il devait compter sur les autres pour se protéger. Il se retrouvait inapte à produire ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle. Autant rêver, l'eau éteint le feu, et ne le ravive pas. Le mercredi et le samedi, elle jouait le même morceau.

Il avait l'impression de discuter avec elle durant ces soirées. Qu'elle le comprenait. Qu'elle s'amusait avec lui les jours de fête, qu'elle pleurait avec lui les jours tristes. Elle était celle qui l'emmenait voir d'autres horizons. Qui lui apprenait la vie. Avec cette pianiste, il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Elle lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux sentiments. Elle était ce qu'il manquait en lui. Elle était sa moitié. Son âme-sœur. Il le sentait. Tout simplement.

Sans même l'avoir vue, le jeune brun était tombé amoureux. Leur rendez-vous nocturne était devenu nécessaire, immanquable. Il était devenu dépendant. Sa musique était telle une drogue, son état était effrayant à voir s'il ne l'écoutait pas quotidiennement. Un jour, elle a commencé plus tard que d'habitude. Il s'était rongé les os d'inquiétude, s'imaginant les pires scénarios : une voiture l'aurait renversée, un ex-amant l'aurait violée puis froidement assassinée. Dès la première note, toutes ses idées s'étaient envolées, il n'y avait plus pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle était là, elle jouait, tout allait bien.

Pourtant, Roy n'avait jamais tenté de la rencontrer. Il avait peur. Peur de s'être fait des idées, d'être déçu au final. De se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil homme tout flasque, même si son instinct masculin lui avait assuré qu'il était question d'une jeune femme... Belle, il ne pouvait le savoir avant de l'avoir vue. Peut-être était-elle mariée. Il ne savait pas. Il avait beau courir après les femmes, pas après celles mariées en tous cas, uniquement les célibataires. Pas question de s'attirer des ennuis.

Cela était lâche, pourtant il préférait conserver ses idées utopiques plutôt que d'être déçu. Écouter le petit concert quotidien lui suffisait, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'un jour il finirait par monter et frapper à la porte. Que se passerait-il à ce moment-là ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Qui sait ce que le destin leur réservait... Il ne préférait pas savoir, la surprise était tellement plus agréable, à son goût... Rien ne valait le sentiment d'être étonné.

On était dimanche, Mustang n'avait donc pas travaillé ce jour-là. Il avait fait quelques courses afin d'alimenter ses placards qui se vidaient forcément, avait croisé quelques connaissances puis prit un café avec elles, non pas un verre, car ce cher homme, voyez-vous, s'était assagi depuis qu'il écoutait ces mélodies tous les soirs. Il ne sortait plus prendre une bonne bouteille avec des amis, ni passait ses soirées dans quelque bordel, sachant que cette partie de la journée était à présent réservée...

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que le morceau durait, il risquait de s'arrêter momentanément. La pianiste était de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, et jouait avec enjouement. On ressentait son enthousiasme à chacune des notes prononcées. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre de si bonne humeur ? Impossible... Se fiancerait-elle ? Cette idée lui glaça le sang. Bien sûr que non, voyons... Peut-être avait-elle une promotion à son travail... Oui, voilà, c'était cela. Inutile de s'inquiéter...

La bonne humeur gagna l'alchimiste de flamme, qui sombra progressivement dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire dessiné sur son beau visage, et en quelques sortes impatient de retourner au bureau le lendemain pour afficher sa bonne humeur et en boucher un coin à ses subordonnés qui ne comprendraient rien. Il tenta de s'imaginer leurs têtes... Rires en perspectives.

Ce fut donc un sourire aux lèvres que le jeune colonel arriva au quartier général de l'armée à Central, à l'heure qui plus est, ce qui fit tomber les dossiers des mains du sergent-chef Fuery. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de dire : ''belle journée'' avant de s'asseoir à son bureau puis remplir des dossiers sans le moindre signe d'ennui ou de flemme. La surprise générale fut impossible à décrire. Plusieurs tentèrent de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait subitement, il leur répondit toujours que c'était une journée splendide et qu'il fallait en profiter.

Les paris furent ouverts parmi ses subordonnés : la plupart affirma qu'il avait enfin trouvé le grand Amour. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas tort. Mais l'essentiel n'était-il pas sa bonne humeur ? Il les laissa comploter en silence, sans prêter attention à leurs messes basses.

Roy ouvrit un dossier qui parla du concert de l'armée ayant lieu la semaine suivante : on lui en avait vaguement parlé une dizaine de jours auparavant, il n'y avait pas réellement fait attention. Cela lui ferait manquer l'un de ses rendez-vous avec sa pianiste... Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas sécher cette soirée, étant un membre haut-placé de la hiérarchie. Cependant, il doutait fort de trouver un joueur de piano à la hauteur à ce moment-là, parmi les musiciens. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs des soldats sachant jouer d'un instrument et se portant volontaire. La plupart des membres de l'armée n'avaient pas le temps de se consacrer à l'étude de l'un de ces nobles outils de la musique, plusieurs places se retrouvaient donc vacantes.

A la pause de dix heures, l'alchimiste se leva puis sortir de la salle à la recherche d'un café, à sa surprise il n'avait pas croisé son premier lieutenant depuis son arrivée, et se devait donc d'accomplir cette tâche ingrate lui-même. S'il la voyait, elle allait l'entendre...

Dans le couloir, il entendit des soldats discuter à propos de cette soirée : vraisemblablement, ils auraient trouvé parmi les militaires un pianiste prodigue, ce dernier s'entraînait dans la salle de musique. Intrigué, le colonel décida de faire un détour. C'était impossible qu'il s'agisse de sa chère voisine, mais pourquoi ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil, ou plutôt d'oreille, histoire de voir à quoi tout cela ressemblait. Et puis il sentait la fainéantise le gagner petit à petit, puisque son stimulant, une jeune femme armée, se trouvait être manquant.

Quelques notes lui parvinrent soudain aux oreilles, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Cette mélodie... Cela était tout simplement impossible. Il accéléra le pas, tout en sentant son sang cogner dans ses oreilles, sans pour autant étouffer le bruit des touches. Cette manière de les presser, ce morceau de piano...

Roy regarda à travers la porte entrouverte de la salle. Une jeune femme au costume militaire, aux cheveux blonds attachés, le tout orné d'yeux rouges, se tenait droite devant un piano à queue noir et jouait ce même morceau qu'il entendait le mercredi et le samedi... Tout en étant allongé sur son canapé. Sa maîtresse indirecte, la mystérieuse pianiste, sa voisine du dessus, était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, et qu'il avait, au fond de lui-même, toujours aimé.

Sur le programme du spectacle, il était possible de lire :

Pianiste : Elizabeth Hawkeye.


	4. Désespoir

**Voilà votre nouvel OS =) Vous pouvez vous apercevoir qu'il y est écrit Liza, à cause d'un pari lancé par Chibi-Mikansama (conservons son rôle de chieuse =D)**

**Une phrase fait référence au chapitre 101, je ne vous dit pas laquelle et c'est très bref, cela ne devrait pas vous déranger lors de la lecture.**

**Au passage, ceci a été écrit en décembre.**

**

* * *

**

**Within Temptation – The Swan Song (instrumental)**

**

* * *

**

Ce fut le premier janvier de l'an 1915, le lendemain de la défaite de Père et des Homonculi, que le colonel Roy Mustang, aussi connu sous le nom de l'alchimiste de flamme, fut nommé à la tête du pays qu'était Amestris. Le complot fut caché au public, on inventa une toute autre histoire, sans omettre de citer les héros y figurant, de Who jusqu'aux frères Elric, en passant par le frère et la sœur de la grande et noble famille que représentaient les Armstrong, Alex et Olivia.

Elizabeth Hawkeye, sa fidèle seconde, avait espéré au plus profond d'elle-même que tout changerait de son côté. Ayant atteint le sommet, peut-être lui avouerait-il un sentiment, jusqu'alors ignoré, à l'aide d'une phrase qu'elle avait souhaité entendre depuis bien longtemps. Au moment où ce candidat au poste du führer l'avait blessée, il l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras, comme si elle allait disparaître. A cet instant précis, elle aurait pu l'ouïr, toutefois cela ne fut pas le cas. La jeune femme aux yeux rouges avait pourtant continué d'espérer, tout en ayant conscience que cela était sans doute vain.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, le pays se relevait doucement mais sûrement suite à tous ces événements. Ce fut un jour du mois d'avril, tandis que la nature se libérait doucement de l'emprise de l'hiver afin de laisser apparaître les premiers bourgeons, signes du printemps, que cela se produisit.

Liza marchait en direction du quartier général de Central, de manière à récupérer certains dossiers en retard durant sa journée de permission, et, non loin du bâtiment, se tenait Mustang. Or, il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés se trouvait une femme. Il l'enlaçait, la serrait fort dans ses bras qui l'entouraient à la taille, tandis qu'elle l'étreignait tout autant, ses mains derrière sa nuque, sa tête contre son torse. Cela n'était pourtant pas le pire. L'un de ses doigts, l'annuaire gauche pour être plus précis, arborait une bague de fiançailles. Ainsi donc, ce Dom Juan se mariait. Quelle idiote. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'il la choisirait, elle ? Qu'elle occuperait le rôle de l'élue ? Ça, pour s'être fait des idées, elle y était allée fort. Autant dire que la chute se trouvait être d'autant plus rude, au final.

Le fait que Mustang ne voulait plus d'elle à présent qu'il avait atteint son objectif était clairement explicité depuis ses débuts au pouvoir. Liza avait juré de le protéger jusqu'à sa mort, de tout mettre en œuvre de manière à ce qu'il occupe le rôle de führer. Cela était accompli, dorénavant. Cette tâche n'était plus nécessaire.

En plus d'être un soutien moral, elle l'avait protégé maintes fois, par exemple durant ce combat contre Scar... Il avait plu, ce jour-là, rendant son alchimie de feu inutilisable. Comme un incompétent, l'ex-colonel n'y avait pas prêté attention, il aurait eu la tête explosée à son tour si elle ne l'avait pas fait trébucher. Les choses auraient été différentes. Elle-même se serait sans doute donné la mort, s'il avait quitté ce monde... Ce rôle de garde du corps n'était plus qu'une assignation interchangeable, des tas de soldats plus loyaux les uns que les autres accompagnés d'une grosse musculature possédaient la capacité de le défendre, sans doute mieux qu'elle.

Depuis que Roy avait acquis ce poste à la tête de la nation, il s'était montré beaucoup plus froid envers elle, ne lui accordait plus aucun regard, ne seraient-ce que quelques paroles, il se servait des autres pour faire passer ses ordres. Pourtant, il l'obligeait à être présente lors de ces soirées où il faisait la cour à toutes ces demoiselles haut placées, ravies qu'un jeune homme aussi beau soit führer, qui gloussaient comme des dindes en s'imaginant sa femme. Cela la blessait profondément, il ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour y prendre un certain plaisir. La jeune femme blonde se réconfortait un peu en se disant qu'elle valait mieux qu'elles, pourtant cela ne suffisait pas à capter son attention.

Combien de nuits avait-elle passé à se ronger les os, à retenir ces larmes qui désiraient couler depuis longtemps déjà ? Pourquoi prenait-il ce plaisir à la faire souffrir, à s'exhiber ainsi devant elle, en lui faisant comprendre que jamais elle ne l'aurait ? Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces stratagèmes, elle était loin d'être stupide. Le moment où Liza avait pensé craquer fut cet après-midi, alors qu'elle revenait tout simplement de la salle des archives, quelques dossiers dans les mains, Mustang, l'ayant vue entrer, l'avait chassée d'une façon très agressive, si bien qu'elle avait manqué de faire tomber la pile de rapports. Elle n'avait jamais compris quelle mouche l'avait piqué, néanmoins cela avait été semblable à un coup de poignard dans le dos. Et ce regard... Qui était adressé à elle, depuis ses beaux yeux noirs. Elle aurait cependant souhaité ne jamais l'avoir vu.

Si cet événement avait été tel un coup de poignard dans son dos, alors la vue de l'être aimé dans les bras d'une autre ressemblait à un coup d'épée en plein cœur, laissant s'échapper une quantité de sang incroyable.

Du sang, hein ?

Liza rentra chez elle, puis, machinalement, s'assit à la petite table de sa cuisine, tout en s'enfilant une bouteille d'alcool fort, sans doute de la vodka. Cela était bien le cadet de ses soucis, à vrai dire... Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, au final. Elle avait rempli ses objectifs, avant de se faire rejeter par la personne qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Enfin, rejeter dépendait du point de vue. Du côté professionnel, on pouvait carrément affirmer qu'il l'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette, après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Sur le plan personnel, ils n'étaient point amants, il ne lui devait rien.

La jeune militaire but une autre verre d'un trait, tout en sentant son esprit s'évader peu à peu. Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre... Vivre, pour quoi ? Pour souffrir ? Non merci, c'était bien une chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de recommencer une autre vie, à son âge, sans lui. Elle était pourtant ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de jeune, elle n'avait que vingt-sept ans. Or, toute son existence avait quasiment toujours tourné autour de lui. Elle ne se voyait pas se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, voire changer de métier. L'armée était un peu comme sa vie. Lui était son âme, son esprit.

Son verre glissa de sa main pour aller se briser sur la table, répandant des morceaux de verre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les pleurs qu'elle dissimulait depuis une longue période coulaient tout seuls sur ses joues, alors que ses doigts attrapèrent un bout pointu et coupant de taille moyenne, qu'elle contempla sans réellement le regarder. D'un geste tout à fait machinal, le morceau transparent rencontra son autre poignet, ce qui en résulta un filet d'une couleur rougeâtre, toutefois son esprit était trop embrouillé pour l'analyser. Elle appréciait juste la sensation... Elle se sentait déconnectée, en train de partir... La même opération se déroula sur son autre membre, puis elle contempla ce liquide rouge vermeille qui coulait et atteignait la table... Liza ne le remarqua même pas. Cette couleur était la même que celle de ses yeux... Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais constaté, alors qu'elle avait tué tant de personnes ?

Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus confuses, sa vue devint floue : la jeune femme s'effondra finalement, appuyée sur la table de bois.

Black Hayate n'avait pas compris l'attitude de sa maîtresse à son retour, elle ne lui avait même pas donné à manger et il commençait à avoir fichtrement faim... Au lieu de remplir sa gamelle, celle-ci préférait ingurgiter ce liquide à l'odeur forte, puis agir bizarrement. Ne comprenant rien, le jeune chien se rendit à son panier, sa balle sous la patte, avant de fermer les yeux. Peut-être que s'il dormait, il trouverait sa pâté en se réveillant... Pourtant, une odeur vint rapidement lui titiller les narines : une odeur de sang. Ses sens furent mis en alerte, il s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle était allongée sur la table. Pourquoi ? Il aboya pour l'appeler, il n'y eut aucune réponse. De plus, cette odeur l'inquiétait fortement... Son instinct de loyauté l'incitait à tenter de la réveiller. Ce fut ainsi qu'il poussa nombre d'aboiements, chacun plus fort que les autres.

* * *

Julie White était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, il s'agissait de la voisine de palier de la jeune militaire. Les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien, la plus âgée s'amusait à la taquiner pour qu'elle se trouve un mari, parfois ; elles avaient l'habitude de prendre leur thé ensemble, une fois de temps en temps. Celle-ci lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, lorsqu'elle entendit un aboiement de l'autre côté du mur.

_Sûrement ce chien qui réclame à manger,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue une nouvelle fois au moment où elle l'entendit aboyer en continu. Cela n'était pas normal. Elle avait entendu Liza rentrer, pourquoi ne faisait-elle donc pas taire son animal de compagnie ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose ? A cette pensée, Julie se leva, sortit dans le couloir, puis frappa à la porte de sa voisine. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. A son avantage, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, aussi put-elle entrer, puis l'appeler plus clairement. Le chien se calma puis alla à l'encontre de la nouvelle venue, qui ne tarda pas à découvrir la raison de ce silence, ainsi qu'à appeler les secours.

* * *

Hawkeye n'était pas là ce matin. Elle s'était certes vu accorder un jour de congé la veille, néanmoins cela ne lui arrivait jamais d'être absente sans prévenir. Cela était assurément une première, et ne tarda pas à déclencher tout un tas de rumeurs à travers l'enceinte du quartier général de l'armée d'Amestris à Central, cela allait du simple oubli de la durée de la permission jusqu'à un enlèvement d'ordre diplomatique d'où s'en suivrait une mort longue et douloureuse.

Roy Mustang était inquiet. Surtout qu'il avait la sensation que son bras droit l'évitait depuis un certain temps. Serait-ce à cause de sa promotion ? Il avait pourtant espéré que rien ne changerait entre eux, enfin presque. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle, à présent qu'il pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. Il avait même nourri le fol espoir de la tenir un jour dans ses bras, de l'épouser. A vrai dire, cela faisait des années qu'il en rêvait, si seulement elle savait à quel point... Cependant, le grand Roy Mustang, coureur légendaire de jupons, héros d'Ishbal, führer d'Amestris, avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Et si elle le rejetait ? Et si son amour était à sens unique ? Comment pourrait-il un jour la regarder en face, si elle refusait ? Lui-même ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, son cœur se briserait en mille morceaux.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas été très fin, non plus, de son côté. De nombreuses soirées en compagnie de personnes haut-placées étaient organisées, il se devait d'y participer, et avait besoin de la présence de la chère fille de son maître pour ne pas craquer. Durant ces réceptions, il l'espionnait du coin de l'œil, guettant ses moindres réactions, comme lorsqu'il sympathisait avec l'une de ces cruches. Or, rien ne s'imprimait sur son visage qui semblait fermé à toute émotion. Il détestait ce genre d'événements, toutefois cela faisait partie de son travail. A ce propos, elles étaient organisées car ses conseillers souhaitaient qu'il se mariasse. En effet, un dirigeant casé, réglo, faisait meilleure figure qu'un coureur de jupons irrécupérable. Un jour, ceux-ci l'avaient poussé à bout sur ce sujet, le rendant de très mauvaise humeur le reste de la journée. Une fois de retour dans son bureau, la seule femme qu'il désirait épouser était entrée comme à son habitude, des dossiers plein les mains. Le brun ténébreux l'avait quasiment agressée verbalement en lui ordonnant de sortir. Il pouvait pas la voir à cet instant précis, ou il sentait qu'il allait déraper, faire quelque chose de mal, sans se douter qu'agir ainsi était ce qui l'avait le plus blessée...

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Mustang sentait qu'un fossé se creusait entre eux, plus profond à chaque instant qui passait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. En se déclarant, il avait peur de faire fausse route...

Un soldat entra soudain, puis lui rapporta la position de l'objet, ou plutôt la femme, de ses pensées. Cette dernière se trouvait dans un hôpital, une voisine l'aurait retrouvée inanimée dans son appartement, une forte perte de sang en serait la cause. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ? Tant pis pour son travail, il séchait pour aujourd'hui, Hawkeye était bien plus importante. Avait-elle été attaquée ? Ou bien se serait-elle infligé cette souffrance par elle-même ? Moins il possédait d'informations, plus sa crainte grandissait. Si elle mourait, il ne savait même pas ce qui l'aiderait à avancer. Certes, il y avait son ambition de gouverner sur le pays, mais sans elle cela ne signifiait plus rien. C'était elle qu'il voulait voir heureuse la première. Aurait-il échoué quelque part, pour que cela se soit produit ?

Le cœur battant, il ordonna qu'on le conduise à l'hôpital, où il demanda le numéro de la chambre de sa bien-aimée, ainsi que du docteur qui l'avait prise en charge. On lui annonça qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée, cela lui permettait d'aller lui parler d'abord, afin d'obtenir de plus amples informations. Le docteur en charge était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à l'air sympathique, qui le traita avec un grand respect, plus à cause de son rang qu'autre chose. Il lui apprit qu'une voisine l'avait découverte inanimée dans son appartement, baignant dans son propre sang. Elle avait été avertie par le chien qui n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer. Les analyses de sang avaient prouvé qu'elle avait bu, son taux d'alcoolémie était d'ailleurs assez élevé. Des blessures profondes provoquées par un morceau de verre retrouvé dans ses mains permettaient d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait là d'une tentative de suicide.

A cette révélation, Roy cessa de respirer un instant. Liza... Avait voulu mourir ? Pourquoi cela ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Ses mains se crispèrent, il sentit l'angoisse le gagner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute... Il prit en charge les frais d'hospitalisation de sa douce, puis se rendit dans la chambre de cette dernière où elle était profondément endormie. D'après le médecin, il avait été difficile de la stabiliser, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang avant d'atteindre l'hôpital, il avait fallu lui en donner.

Mustang prit un tabouret puis s'assit à ses côtés; il se risqua à tenir l'une de ses mains dont le poignet était bandé, puis la caressa, sans quitter son visage endormi et serein des yeux. Une beauté pareille aurait pu disparaître de la surface de cette planète, il ne l'aurait su que trop tard... Il ne la laisserait plus souffrir. Jamais. C'était décidé, il lui avouerait tout à son réveil.

* * *

Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement, elles étaient lourdes, de plus Liza se sentait fatiguée et faible. Que s'était-il passé... ? Elle se souvenait avoir été triste, désespérée... A cause de... Ah oui, de cette femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle se rappelait aussi d'avoir sorti une bouteille... Depuis, plus rien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle allongée ? Pourquoi sentait-elle une pression sur sa main ? Celle-ci était chaude... C'était agréable...

Liza mit un long moment avant d'ouvrir réellement les yeux et de discerner la personne devant elle. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit... C'était blanc... Était-ce un hôpital ? En s'apercevant de l'origine de la pression de sa main, elle retira vivement cette dernière, sous le regard surpris de son supérieur. Toutefois, ce qui l'étonna, elle, fut la présence des bandages sur ses poignets. Qu'avait-elle bien pu trafiquer... Ah, ça y est, elle s'en souvenait, à présent. Elle ne voulait plus vivre... Mustang avait eu ce qu'il désirait, à présent elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Et pour avancer, il fallait savoir se débarrasser des boulets. Dorénavant, elle en était un, il fallait bien qu'il la jette un jour. Celui-ci raconta qu'elle avait dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures, et ne se gênait pas pour accentuer sur le fait qu'il avait été très inquiet. La tête de la jeune femme aux yeux rouges était tournée, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Si seulement il pouvait se taire...

« Allez-vous-en, s'il vous plaît... » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle souhaitait juste que tout cela cesse. Pourquoi l'avait-on sauvée ? Elle aurait été mieux ailleurs... Dans un monde meilleur, comme les croyants le soutenaient. Existait-il un dieu capable d'avoir pitié d'elle et de l'aimer ? De la prendre sous son aile et lui assurer qu'à présent, elle serait libre ? Si seulement une telle entité pouvait exister... Mustang ne bougea cependant pas, et paraissait la fixer d'un air sérieux et profond. Que voulait-il encore ? Même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle sentait son regard sur elle... C'était douloureux.

« Je le ferai si vous me répondez. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? »

Hawkeye ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. En quoi cela pouvait-il bien le déranger ? Elle n'était rien à ses yeux, après tout. Juste un jouet avec lequel il avait suffisamment joué et bon pour la casse. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de se justifier. C'était sa vie, pas la sienne. Elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Celle-ci lui demanda en quoi cela pouvait bien l'intéresser, et la réponse l'étonna grandement. A l'y croire, il tenait à elle... Et suffisamment pour être resté toute la journée assis à côté d'elle, sans écouter ses généraux.

« J'ai appris hier que le fiancé de ma cousine était décédé, je n'avais pas envie d'assister à un enterrement double. »

A cette phrase, Liza ouvrit les yeux en grand et le regarda. Sa cousine ? Elle lui demanda de qui il s'agissait, ce qui l'étonna fortement, mais ne l'empêcha pas de la lui décrire. Suite à ces mots, elle comprit sa bêtise. Il ne s'agissait que de sa cousine... Elle était stupide d'avoir cru qu'il était fiancé. Il était le führer, cela se serait su immédiatement.

Toutes ces pensées la firent sourire. Elle avait donc encore ses chances.


	5. Ne me quitte pas

**Phantom of the Opera – All I ask of you

* * *

**

A cet endroit-là, tout était silencieux. Aucun son ne résonnait à travers cette place sans limite, bien que l'ambiance fût très pesante. Parmi tout ce blanc se tenait une immense porte entourée de sortes de têtes et bras noirs mouvants, des inscriptions indéchiffrables la recouvraient. Si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'aucun être humain, aucun alchimiste n'était jamais parvenu à en comprendre le sens. Même en ayant vendu tout leur corps, leur âme, seul un fragment leur serait accessible, non sans zones de flou. Devant ce majestueux portail vers l'infini se trouvait une sorte de corps blanc entouré de ce qui semblait représenter une sorte de trainée noire. Serait-ce de la poussière ? De la suie ? Ou bien le pêché des humains… En particulier de la personne qu'il représentait ? Serait-ce donc son sorte de double qui se tenait d'une façon arrogante en face de lui ? Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il semblait ravi de sa venue.

Sa mission était claire : détruire la Porte, afin que nul individu ne la franchisse à nouveau dans le but de rejoindre l'autre monde s'y cachant de l'autre côté. De chaque bout, les liens seraient anéantis, ceci représentait leur dernière promesse. La dernière entraide entre deux militaires se haïssant d'un point de vue extérieur, s'appréciant beaucoup si on se concentrait sur ce qu'ils enfouissaient au plus profond de leur âme. Jamais plus ils ne se reverraient, toutefois ils avaient pu échanger quelques mots après une séparation de deux ans. Cet acte était difficile, c'était comme demander à un père de tuer son fils. Au fond, n'était-ce pas un peu ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre ? Avec la pointe de provocation mutuelle qu'il fallait…

Roy Mustang réajusta le col de sa veste. Son unique œil fixait avec détermination ce qui lui fallait rayer de la surface de l'univers. Edward l'avait d'ailleurs complimenté sur son cache-œil… C'était essentiellement pour le narguer, or il avait compris qu'il s'excusait de ne pas avoir été présent autant que de n'avoir pas pu empêcher cela. Pourtant, il était tout pardonné. Qu'aurait-il pu faire, au fond ? Tuer le généralissime deux ans auparavant avait été sa propre décision, personne au monde n'aurait pu le retenir dans ses actes. Le fait qu'il ait été borgne depuis lors avait certes été un handicap, néanmoins il continuait de vivre, encore et toujours. Si sa mesure de la distance et de la profondeur avait été sérieusement endommagée, il la remplaçait avec sa volonté de changer, sa force. Il avait commis de nombreux crimes pour lesquels il avait demandé réparation durant son exil dans le Nord. Si rien ne lui permettait de se racheter, alors il changerait les choses. Cela avait déjà commencé, la démocratie avait été instaurée, l'armée ne possédait plus la même influence qu'auparavant, les mentalités commençaient à se modifier. Peut-être que ce monde utopique dont il avait toujours rêvé allait enfin pouvoir exister. Probablement que tous parviendraient à vivre heureux. Le caporal leva son bras droit, le côté où il voyait encore. Un claquement de doigts et il en serait fini de cet endroit. Il avait réussi à le pénétrer grâce à l'ouverture qui s'était créée lors de l'activation du passage pour leur retour, Alphonse lui avait montré le chemin. A présent, il était seul. Une faille dans son dos lui permettait de rentrer une fois son acte accompli, ce qu'il comptait bien évidemment faire. Il ne tenait pas à mourir maintenant, il y avait encore certaines choses qu'il tenait à faire avant cela. L'ombre le représentant lâcha soudainement un rire prolongé qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il garda sa main immobile encore quelques instants, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si hilarant pour qu'elle rit alors qu'elle était sur le point de disparaître ? On l'avait prévenu, mieux fallait se méfier… Assurément souhaitait-elle éviter qu'il la détruise. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, cela allait à l'encontre de ses règles. Elle offrait la Vérité en échange de parties du corps, or elle ne tuait pas. Allait-elle lui proposer un arrangement ? Attentif aux moindres paroles, le brun ténébreux fut telle une statue, on put croire qu'il en était réellement une si son souffle ne le trahissait pas. La Vérité cessa son rire, tout en conservant son sourire provocateur et arrogant.

« Si tu tiens à me détruire, humain, tâche au moins d'en connaître le prix. »

Roy haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-elle dire ? L'échange équivalent opérait-il de même dans cette situation ? Il s'agissait pourtant d'anéantissement, pas de recueil de la vérité. Ne désirant pas perdre la face, il resta silencieux, quoique rongé par la curiosité ainsi que l'impatience d'en connaître plus. Le plus vite serait le mieux, le monde parallèle ne tenterait pas d'offensives entre-temps, de cette façon-ci. L'ombre se leva, elle s'était jusqu'alors retrouvée assise devant la grande porte, puis s'approcha d'un pas. Bien qu'elle ne possédât pas d'yeux, Mustang put sentir son regard sur lui, ceci était extrêmement troublant. Il semblait qu'il était fouillé de part et d'autres, entièrement, sans épargner la moindre parcelle de son âme, ses souvenirs. Que cherchait-elle, enfin ? Souhaitait-elle son esprit, son corps, son âme ? Dans cette situation, acceptait-il seulement de lui céder l'objet de ses désirs ? Cette pensée lui glaça le sang, et ne put qu'être que confirmée, voire aggravée, suite à la phrase qui précisa le prix de sa destruction.

« Il te faut tout me donner. Ton corps, ton esprit ainsi que ton âme. En d'autres termes, ta vie. »

L'ancien général de brigade baissa un peu son bras droit. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir. On lui demandait de se sacrifier. C'était, certes, pour la bonne cause, toutefois cela l'entravait dans ses projets. Ses deux années d'exil au milieu de la neige lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, il lui fallait retourner à Central afin de participer à la création de ce monde qui se bâtissait petit à petit. Le bonheur de tout le monde reposait sur ses épaules, voilà ce qu'il avait toujours désiré croire. Pourtant, tous paraissaient s'être plutôt bien débrouillés durant son absence… Serait-il inutile ? Cette prise de conscience le fit douter. Au moins, il mourrait pour la bonne cause… Amestris ainsi que les autres pays de ce monde seraient protégés des maléfices de cette Porte pour l'éternité. Il fut sur le point de baisser totalement son bras lorsqu'un flash passa devant ses yeux. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était revenu. Il avait rêvé de la scène ces deux dernières années sans oser la reproduire pour de vrai. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui était parti, la laissant seule. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité s'excuser, tenter d'expliquer la raison de ses actes… Elle avait dû souffrir, quand bien même il estimait pouvoir lui fournir son point de vue, la décision finale lui reviendrait, à elle seule. Par-dessus tout, il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne, un jour…

Roy ferma les yeux. Mourir pour Amestris était parfaitement honorable, cependant il désirait lui parler avant. Au moins une dernière fois. Or, s'il sortait de cet espace transdimentionnel, il ne pourrait plus y accéder, sauf en tentant une transmutation humaine… Quoiqu'il n'était même pas sûr de ses chances de réussite. Il se retrouvait coincé, il lui fallait faire un choix entre son cœur et son devoir. S'il ne lui parlait pas, qui savait ce qu'elle risquait de tirer comme conclusion… Elle lui en voudrait certainement encore plus. A ce moment-là, il ne pourrait plus lui expliquer, quand bien même il le souhaitât. S'il lui exposait ses faits, il parviendrait à mourir la conscience tranquille.

* * *

A cet endroit-ci, tout n'était que chaos. Les assaillants venaient de se retirer dans un endroit inconnu, toutefois la ville de Central était toujours en pleine euphorie. Chaque militaire s'arrangeait pour faire régner le calme parmi les civils, lesquels ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se produire. La disparition de tous ces engins volants ainsi que ces armures avait soulagé nombre de personnes, même si on s'attendait à une attaque surprise à tout moment. Ne jamais baisser sa garde en temps de guerre. Si certains individus pensaient que le pire était passé, un membre de l'armée restait sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas encore terminé, ceci était certain.

Elizabeth Hawkeye usait de ses yeux de faucon afin de trouver le moyen de le retrouver. Elle l'avait vu pénétrer une sorte de lumière, précédé par les ennemis. Comptait-il disparaître, à nouveau ? Elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Alphonse avait bien pu lui révéler, cependant il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse partir. La rumeur selon laquelle Edward Elric avait été vu se propagea tandis qu'elle courait à travers les rues vers cet espace lumineux. Ainsi, il serait de retour ? Peut-être que le caporal essayait de lui parler… Son intuition lui disait qu'il repartirait. Avait-il simplement vu Winry ? Lui avait-il parlé ? S'il savait à quoi point il lui avait manqué… Décidément, les hommes étaient toujours aveugles quant aux sentiments qui leur étaient destinés. Cette pensée lui donna envie de pleurer, toutefois elle ravala ses larmes. Une fois toute cette histoire finie et oubliée, elle pourrait se laisser aller. Pas avant. Le lieutenant dut gravir les huit étages d'un bâtiment dans le but de rejoindre cette espèce d'ouverture qui se trouvait sur le toit. Son casque était tombé plus tôt, sa tête se retrouvait nue, son visage était parfaitement reconnaissable. Elle se saisit de son revolver puis vérifia s'il était chargé, nul ne savait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis plongea à travers la lumière.

* * *

Roy réfléchissait à toute allure. Pouvait-il sacrifier son égoïsme personnel pour le monde entier ? Même si elle méritait des explications, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait s'il agissait pour son bonheur, indirectement… Oui, elle était une femme intelligente, elle comprendrait. Et avec un petit peu de chance, elle lui pardonnerait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Un léger sourire triste se dessina sur son visage, celui-ci ne possédait aucun lien avec celui qu'affichait l'ombre en face de lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière lui, ce fut la voix de son pseudo lui-même qui l'en informa alors qu'il se trouvait sur le point de s'abandonner à lui.

« Sa vie me convient tout autant. »

Étonné, le borgne se retourna pour apercevoir son ancien lieutenant qui se tenait juste à côté de la faille reliant leur monde à cet espace perdu dans le temps, l'air plutôt perdu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque les espèces de bras noirs se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit le sacrifice, il s'agissait de son rôle, pas du sien. Il n'hésita plus. D'un geste rageur, il releva son bras droit puis claqua des doigts afin d'anéantir ces choses étranges qui comptaient l'emmener loin d'ici. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Les flammes consumèrent ce qui osait la toucher, tandis qu'elle paraissait reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Riza s'était retrouvée dans un espace vaste et vide. Ou du moins, presque vide. Juste devant elle se tenait l'homme recherché ainsi qu'une immense Porte, entre eux une sorte d'être transparent posa ses yeux inexistants sur elle, le tout accompagné d'un sourire provocateur. La phrase qu'il prononça la laissa dans le doute. Comment cela, sa vie ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle coula alors un regard vers Mustang, qui jusque là avait paru comme vaincu, sa tête était assez basse. Sa réplique parut toutefois le faire réagir, puisqu'il la regarda précipitamment, son regard à ce moment-là ne lui échappa pas. Il avait l'air surpris et effrayé… Pourquoi donc ressentait-il cette dernière émotion ? Il sembla quand même reprendre du poil de la bête lorsque des sortes de bras noirs se dirigèrent vers elle, comme pour l'engloutir. Elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais vu aussi engagé ni en colère durant un combat. Que se passait-il donc ? Consciente du danger envers sa personne, elle reprit ses esprits puis ôta le cran de sécurité de son arme à feu, lorsque sa voix parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Lieutenant, idiote, allez-vous-en ! »

Cette phrase fut tel un coup de poignard. Qu'elle s'en aille ? Voilà donc ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le début ? Qu'elle parte ? Sa présence avait-elle donc été si insupportable ? Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit, dans ce cas ? Cela l'aurait moins fait souffrir… En le lui cachant, il l'avait laissée tomber amoureuse de lui… Et croire que tout cela était réciproque. Elle n'avait été qu'un pion tout ce temps, ses qualités de sniper lui avaient été utiles dans ses ambitions, sa présence lors de son rétablissement lui avait fait éviter l'hôpital. Et quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Tout n'avait donc été que mensonge. Avec son physique suite à son combat contre Bradley, il avait attiré beaucoup moins de femmes. Sachant qu'elle avait été la seule à se trouver à ses côtés jour et nuit et à lui être donc accessible, il en avait profité. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'en aller, le lendemain matin, sans même laisser de trace. Et dire que suite à cela, elle avait… Hawkeye détourna le regard. Cela était dur à encaisser, bien qu'il le fallût. Cependant, elle n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction, une fois encore. Elle allait lutter, puisque cela s'avérait nécessaire, et ne pas battre en retraite. Elle tira sur les nouvelles ombres qui se dirigèrent vers elle, avant que Roy ait le temps de déclencher ses flammes. Son regard se fit froid, sa voix rude lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se protéger toute seule.

Mustang ne pouvait pas la laisser rester… Il ne se permettrait pas de la laisser se sacrifier à sa place. Plus que tout, elle devait vivre. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Pour lui… ? Bien sûr que non, c'était sans doute pour s'assurer que les envahisseurs étaient bien partis, la lumière étrange avait dû attirer son attention, et, pour s'assurer que tout était sauf, elle avait pénétré cet endroit dans le but de vérifier s'il ne restait pas quelques ennemis. Rien de plus. Il fut sur le point de la défendre à nouveau lorsque son revolver se fit entendre, ainsi que sa voix. Le ton employé le fit frissonner, bien entendu elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, ce qui était compréhensible… Qui pourrait bien le faire quand on se fait abandonner du jour au lendemain, sans un mot ? Il s'était conduit comme un lâche, il n'avait pas mérité son soutien durant toutes ces années ni sa présence lors de son rétablissement. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il trouve le moyen de la faire sortir. Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour lui expliquer, avant de mourir… Tout d'abord, il fallait stopper les attaques de la Vérité dans le but de le laisser lui parler avant de vendre sa vie. L'alchimiste de flamme envoya une dernière attaque avant de s'imposer.

« Ça suffit, laisse-la tranquille, j'accepte d'être le sacrifice. »

Riza se pétrifia en entendant ces paroles sortir de sa bouche. Comment cela, un sacrifice ? L'un des deux allait devoir mourir ? Pourquoi ? Ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, sa respiration devint saccadée, son arme manqua de tomber sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle ne souhaitait pas mourir, ni qu'il endosse cette responsabilité. Roy ne pouvait pas voir ses pleurs, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Comment pouvait-il seulement accepter de mourir ? Où était passé le fier Roy Mustang prêt à tout pour faire prospérer Amestris ? Ceci provoqua un déclic dans son esprit : serait-ce une étape dans son rêve d'un monde utopique ? Qu'il lui explique, au moins, et ne la laisse pas dans le vague ! Elle le méritait bien, non ? Toutefois, une pensée occupait la quasi-totalité de son esprit. Une phrase qu'elle désirait lui dire depuis longtemps, or elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Elle paraîtrait faible, pourtant cela représentait le cadet de ses soucis : pour l'instant, la jeune femme n'avait qu'un seul but : qu'il ne meure pas. Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de ses larmes uniquement lorsque l'une d'elles tomba sur le sol inexistant, après avoir parcouru sa joue. Elle ne devrait pas pleurer, elle le savait parfaitement, néanmoins cette situation échappait à toutes celles qu'elle avait imaginées en l'espace de deux ans. Deux ans de séparation, sans connaître la moindre nouvelle. Tout fut oublié : sa colère, l'indifférence qu'il entretenait vraisemblablement à son égard, sa fierté, son amour-propre. Ne comptaient à ce moment précis que son amour et sa peur. Ses mains tremblaient, son revolver allait rencontrer le sol si elle ne se maîtrisait pas. Il ne la regardait même pas… Mais elle voulait lui dire. Tant pis pour le reste. Sa voix fut brisée, triste, reflétant tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule une fois de plus. »

* * *

xXxXxXx

La tempête de neige faisait rage, on voyait difficilement à un mètre devant soi. Il s'agissait du secteur militaire, d'où on vantait leur surveillance aiguisée, ainsi que le peu d'ennemis s'y trouvant en conséquence. Une silhouette marchait, cependant, ayant apparemment évité leurs regards depuis le début. Elle avançait, luttant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, regrettant d'en être arrivée là, dans cette tempête glacée où elle se sentait geler un peu plus à chaque instant qui passait. Elle gardait constamment une main sur son ventre, ravalant ses larmes. Cela ne servirait à rien, à part l'épuiser davantage et refroidir encore plus son visage déjà brûlé par le froid mordant environnant. Sa volonté demeurait toutefois sans faille, elle n'abandonnerait pas si près du but. Il lui fallait atteindre le quartier général du nord, là elle le retrouverait sans doute… Le caporal Mustang.

Cela faisait à présent trois mois qu'il était parti du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace. La veille au soir, alors qu'elle débarrassait le dîner, il s'était mis derrière elle puis l'avait embrassée dans le cou. En femme amoureuse depuis des années, elle n'avait pas su résister à ses caresses puis avait fini dans son lit. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait plusieurs fois, qu'il était désolé pour tout. Submergée par le bonheur de cet événement, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments qu'elle avait cachés durant tant d'années. Cette nuit-là, elle avait pensé qu'elle connaitrait enfin le bonheur. Néanmoins, en se réveillant, le lendemain matin, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le lit. Partout dans la maison il avait été introuvable. Il était parti sans laisser ne serait-ce un mot. Au quartier général de Central, elle avait pu apprendre qu'il avait demandé à être rétrogradé en tant que caporal et muté loin de la capitale. Ainsi, il avait fui. Il l'avait abandonnée.

Riza avait toutefois désiré le retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour connaître la raison de ses actes. Son cœur n'acceptait pas ce que son esprit lui disait : il avait profité d'elle sans se soucier des conséquences puis était parti. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait souhaité croire qu'il l'aimait, que son exil résultait d'une bonne raison. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva au beau milieu de la glace du nord, à la recherche de son amant, si elle pouvait se permettre de le nommer ainsi. Pourtant, cette excursion décidée sur un coup de tête n'était pas sans danger, qu'elle affrontait justement. Ce n'était pas sûr pour elle… Pour eux. Ses forces venaient à lui manquer, le froid pétrifiait son corps. Elle luttait contre la fatigue qui l'engourdissait encore plus. Si elle avait été dans la même situation qu'Alphonse autrefois, elle n'aurait pas eu ce problème… Ce fut malgré elle qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience, non sans une dernière pensée adressée à l'être aimé.

Lorsque Hawkeye se réveilla, son environnement n'avait plus rien de celui d'une tempête de neige. Au contraire, il faisait chaud, de plus il y avait des murs… Elle tourna difficilement la tête puis aperçut un militaire en uniforme du nord -qu'elle reconnaissait grâce à la fourrure- assis près de son lit. Il lui annonça qu'elle se trouvait au quartier général et qu'une patrouille l'avait retrouvée évanouie dans la neige. Reprenant conscience de sa situation, la jeune femme demanda des informations sur le caporal Roy Mustang, muté trois mois plus tôt. Le soldat afficha une mine surprise, puis lui confia son ignorance à ce sujet avant d'aller faire quelques recherches. Ce fut de longues heures plus tard qu'elle apprit que les mutés récents ne figuraient pas sur la liste, de plus ils ne possédaient aucun lien avec le quartier général et étaient isolés au fin fond de la région, ils étaient de temps en temps ravitaillés par un camion qui déposait des vivres dans un centre. En clair, il était impossible de trouver un moyen de le contacter : téléphone ou adresse. Cette nouvelle l'avait démolie. Roy avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle n'avait rien été de plus pour lui, finalement elle se situait au même niveau que toutes ces idiotes avec qui il avait occupé ses nuits dans le passé, même si avec elle une chose en résultant se trouvait être différente.

Ce fut ainsi que dans tout le quartier général du nord, la rumeur d'une femme désespérée à la recherche de son amant perdu se propagea…

xXxXxXx

* * *

Roy se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? Lui qui l'avait abandonnée, trahie… Il se retourna, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi donc laissait-elle une émotion telle que la tristesse déformer son visage ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à s'accrocher à lui ? Pour son bonheur, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Finalement, cette mort qu'on lui offrait n'était pas trop mal… S'il lui expliquait la raison du sacrifice, elle comprendrait. Riza était une femme intelligente, elle saurait assimiler le fait qu'il donne sa vie dans le but de sauver leur monde. Il lui expliqua qu'une vie était nécessaire afin de détruire la Porte, de même qu'il faisait cela afin de tous les protéger. Sa mine refléta alors de la surprise. Hawkeye avait un peu de mal à avaler cela. Donner sa vie de manière à détruire la Porte ? Cela tombait sous le sens. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, elle reprit son courage à deux mains. Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir, elle ne quitterait pas ce monde non plus. Ils retourneraient tous les deux à Central puis discuteraient enfin de ce qui s'était produit. Celui-ci ne s'éclipserait pas une fois de plus sans avoir vidé son sac, de plus elle avait quelque chose à lui confier. Ils avaient traversé énormément de situations et s'en étaient toujours sortis vivants, cette fois-ci ne serait pas une exception. Le lieutenant retrouva son assurance, ainsi que son regard déterminé. Elle avait un plan, et son abruti d'ex-supérieur avait bien intérêt à le suivre pour une fois. Une certaine nostalgie l'envahit à la pensée de ces souvenirs, toutefois elle la chassa, l'heure n'était pas à la mélancolie.

« C'est stupide. Il suffit de la détruire. Général, occupez-vous-en, je fais diversion. »

Roy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le bon vieux lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, toujours sérieux et prêt pour le combat s'écarta puis commença à tirer. Il ne vit dans ses yeux que la détermination du combat. Ses balles étant en nombre limité, il décida de se mettre finalement au travail puis commença à créer des flammes d'une main ainsi que des explosions de l'autre. L'ombre se redressa puis prit un air sérieux.

« Ainsi, c'est la voie que vous avez choisie… »

Les bras noirs affluèrent en masse, la plupart furent repoussés par la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde, il dut se débarrasser lui-même des autres. Celle-ci s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, et bien qu'elle jouait sur la partie transversale, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la Porte… Il fallait en finir, et vite. Le fier alchimiste exhiba ses talents de manière plus imposante, provoquant ainsi des fissures sur l'importante façade. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Hawkeye qui lui déclara que le travail n'était pas encore fini. Ah oui, c'était vrai, il ne fallait pas fainéanter cette fois, comme il en avait l'habitude dans le passé, à l'époque où il commandait son équipe… Il demanderait d'ailleurs des nouvelles de ses anciens subordonnés, s'ils en sortaient vivants. Sa distraction fut sévèrement punie, une attaque que Riza n'avait pas pu stopper vint se nicher dans sa jambe droite, au niveau du tibia. Il poussa un cri étouffé de douleur, avant de reprendre conscience du combat et envoyer un nouvel assaut. L'autre combattante se trouvait beaucoup trop près de leur ennemie, à son goût… Il fut pris de terreur au moment où il remarqua qu'elle ne possédait plus de balles, et que les bras s'emparaient d'elle.

« Rizaaaa !! »

Hors de lui, ignorant la douleur, il se remit sur pieds puis envoya de nombreuses flammes et explosions vers la Vérité, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser, cependant il ne put s'approcher davantage lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Leurs yeux étaient leur moyen de communication, de cette manière ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Elle lui demandait, non, lui ordonnait de rester là où il se trouvait. Pourtant, il ne put obéir plus longtemps lorsqu'elle fut entraînée à l'intérieur de la Porte. Si cela continuait… Elle allait tomber dans cet autre monde ou errer pour l'éternité si elle avait déjà été détruite de l'autre côté. Il ne permettrait pas. Il appela son nom, néanmoins il put entendre une dernière chose avant de la voir disparaître.

« Prends soin de Rhéa. »

Roy la regarda avec incompréhension, il lui sembla toutefois qu'elle pleurait en le lui demandant. Qui était donc Rhéa ? Peu importait, pour le moment, il fallait la sauver. Prenant conscience des risques, il lança une dernière attaque sur la Porte, laquelle éclata en morceaux sous le coup des blessures emmagasinées. Hors d'haleine, il l'appela, la chercha du regard à travers la poussière, mais ne la vit pas. Une force inconnue le repoussa et sans comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, il se retrouva à Central, en plein milieu de la rue, parmi tous les militaires et civils qui s'agitaient tout autour. Il resta plusieurs minutes béa, avant de prendre conscience de la situation, se relever tout en ignorant la douleur puis appeler son nom. De nombreuses personnes passaient à côté de lui sans lui répondre. Où diable se trouvait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas…

Autour de lui, le chaos s'apaisait petit à petit, cependant son cœur, lui, n'était pas prêt à accepter la vérité qui était pourtant affreusement évidente. Il l'avait pourtant bien vu, Riza avait traversé la Porte. Ce qui signifiait… Il ne parvenait pas à le dire. Riza ne pouvait pas avoir quitté ce monde… Pas elle ! Il se trompait, elle devait se trouver quelque part parmi la foule, à sa recherche tout autant. Oui, c'était cela… Elle était sûrement en train de l'appeler, elle aussi. Il ne devait pas perdre courage. Mustang se mit à arpenter les rues bondées de monde, on le bousculait parfois, il lui fallait ignorer la douleur et se focaliser sur son but. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une fois de plus, elle le lui avait demandé. Au fond, il avait toujours désiré la retrouver, enfin, puis lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… C'était tellement ironique, elle s'était retrouvée à portée de main lors de son rétablissement, cependant il n'avait pas su faire ce qu'il fallait. Il s'était enfui, la laissant toute seule. Mustang aperçut un regroupement de militaires un peu plus loin, ils paraissaient décider des ordres à suivre afin de ramener le calme dans la capitale. A bout de souffle, prenant enfin note de sa blessure, il prononça son nom dans un souffle avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux. Il conserva ses yeux rivés au sol, analysant les derniers événements. Riza ne se trouvait nulle part, pas même en compagnie des soldats ou dans la foule. Il ne pouvait quand même pas… Par sa faute… C'était impossible… Cela n'avait pas pu se produire. Il ne l'avait pas simplement laissée seule, il avait fait pire. Il l'avait séparée de tous. Il l'avait condamnée à un destin pire que la mort. Son âme errerait pour l'éternité dans la Porte.

Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait… Elle avait toujours été présente, l'avait soutenu durant les périodes difficiles, sa présence discrète et sincère lui avait toujours procuré un bien fou. Et il ne lui avait dit merci. Lors de sa dernière nuit à Central, il s'était excusé une multitude de fois, sans la remercier pour quoi que ce soit. Hawkeye faisait partie de ce genre d'individus qui faisait avancer le monde. Elle était fière, sérieuse, compréhensive, sincère, intelligente… Il pourrait lui trouver toutes les qualités du monde. Par sa faute… Oui, par sa seule et unique faute, il l'avait condamnée à un destin pire que la mort. Roy porta une main à son visage, sans oser lever son œil. Il ne méritait pas de voir la lumière à nouveau. La mort serait une punition bien trop douce à son crime… Jamais il ne pourrait se racheter. Que pouvait-il donc bien faire, à présent ? Des pas ainsi que des paroles le sortirent de ses pensées. Il les reconnaissait parfaitement, il s'agissait là de son ancienne équipe. Comment pourrait-il jamais les regarder en face, après ce qu'il venait de laisser se produire ? La douleur de son cœur ne lui permettait pas de sentir celle de sa récente blessure, laquelle dispersait son sang sur le sol recouvert de poussière. Mourir dans d'horribles souffrances lui permettrait-il de se racheter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? La voix de Havoc lui demandant s'il se sentait bien résonna dans ses oreilles, faisant ressurgir dans sa mémoire la dernière phrase que Riza avait prononcée juste avant de disparaître. Elle lui demandait de prendre soin de quelqu'un… Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, toutefois, peut-être que ses anciens subordonnés étaient au courant. Il releva la tête, dévoilant sa mine effondrée ainsi que son unique œil, l'autre se trouvant masqué par un bandeau.

« Qui est Rhéa ? »

Les quatre hommes ne masquèrent pas leur surprise, puis se regardèrent entre eux avant de prendre un air triste. Se doutaient-ils qu'ils ne reverraient jamais plus leur cher lieutenant ? Son attitude le leur avait assurément confirmé. S'ils savaient ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à quel point il était désolé… Malgré son air froid, la jeune femme à la chevelure était aimée de tous, elle aboyait beaucoup mais ne mordait que rarement, ses plus proches connaissances avaient tous conscience de sa générosité, sa grandeur d'âme, son intelligence… Le voilà qui continuait à l'honorer… Breda lui conseilla de recevoir quelques soins auparavant, néanmoins Roy refusa, il exigeait que l'on réponde à sa question. Havoc regarda autour de lui, avant d'annoncer qu'il était préférable qu'il la voit en personne. Perdu, l'alchimiste accepta de rencontrer cet être en chair et en os, sa plaie attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, au fond, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait comparé à la souffrance éternelle qu'endossait Hawkeye… Il refusa toute aide pour se relever, puis les suivit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un centre réservé aux civils. Fuery prit les devants afin d'aller à la rencontre d'une femme un peu plus loin, qu'il reconnut comme étant Gracia Hughes, la veuve de son meilleur ami. Cette Rhéa posséderait donc un lien avec elle ? Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins il comprenait… Gracia se retourna soudain dans sa direction, l'air étonné accompagné d'une pointe de joie, il ne parvenait qu'à voir son visage tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Les obstacles se faisant moins nombreux au fur et à mesure que la distance entre leurs deux corps diminuait, il put distinguer ses bras, ses jambes… Ainsi que ce qu'elle portait.

Roy s'effondra sur ses genoux en découvrant l'identité de cette Rhéa. Dans les bras de la mère de famille se trouvait un bébé d'une douzaine de mois. Il chouinait et jouait avec ses petits pieds, tandis que ses yeux marrons regardaient dans tous les sens.

* * *

xXxXxXx

« T'as entendu les rumeurs du quartier général du nord ? Celle de la femme désespérée à la recherche de son amant perdu ? »

Deux soldats discutaient tranquillement autour d'un tasse de café accompagnée d'un morceau de pain dans la salle chauffée tant bien que mal alors que le froid s'emparait de l'extérieur. Étant des gardes de frontière, ils se trouvaient éloignés du bâtiment principal d'une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres, ils étaient ravitaillés une fois par semaine grâce à un camion qui déposait les vivres dans un local. Chacun se devait de s'y rendre dans le but de récupérer de la nourriture, s'il désirait survivre. Sale boulot, en effet. On trouvait à ces endroits beaucoup de nouvelles recrues sans importance, aussi la présence d'un homme de dix ans leur aîné ne passait pas inaperçue. Ce même personnage louchait sur son bol d'eau fumante avant d'intercepter la conversation de ces deux membres de l'armée. Son souffle se fit court, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Y a mon ami Sylvain qui m'en a parlé l'autre jour. Il paraît qu'elle est fichtrement belle, en plus elle est enceinte. Je me demande quel abruti pourrait abandonner une femme pareille. Si j'avais été là, je crois bien que j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion ! »

Roy se prit le visage dans les mains. Quel idiot il avait été d'avoir pensé qu'il s'agissait de Riza. Elle n'aurait pas pris tous ces risques juste pour cela, de plus il s'était assuré d'être introuvable, il ne pouvait plus laisser les autres souffrir à sa place. Durant toutes ces années, elle s'était tenue à ses côtés sans se plaindre, encaissant tous ses problèmes. Si elle était aussi intelligente que d'habitude, elle aurait compris qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et l'aurait oublié. L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme lui donnait des envies de meurtre, cependant la pensée qu'elle serait heureuse de cette façon lui permettait de soigner un tant soit peu son cœur meurtri par les âges ainsi que les épreuves…

Il était parti, il lui fallait donc en faire tout autant, et la laisser partir à son tour…

xXxXxXx

* * *

Une fois la Porte traversée, on se retrouve dans un endroit étrange. Le temps est comme suspendu, le corps n'a plus aucun besoin tels que le sommeil ou la nourriture, on se retrouve comme libéré de toutes ces contraintes qui prouvent qu'on est vivant. L'esprit est parfois dans une espèce d'état de transe, à d'autres moments la conscience est pleinement emparée du corps, cependant, plus le temps passe, moins ces périodes sont fréquentes et rallongées, car les humains sont tellement faibles qu'ils deviennent fous. Il n'y a pas pire moyen pour souffrir pour l'éternité. Ce qui a été omis, c'est la puissante vague de force qui a été libérée lors de la destruction de la Porte. Aucun être vivant à ce moment-là n'a pu rester dans cet espace perdu entre les dimensions, aussi Mustang, par exemple, fut-il repoussé jusqu'à la faille déjà existante, qui se referma juste après. La Vérité n'a pas pu fermer entièrement ses portes avant son explosion, ce qui ne permit aucun passage vers un monde différent. Une déchirure fut provoquée, suite à la puissance destructrice engendrée par les attaques de feu, qu'un être a pu emprunter…

* * *

_Central, Amestris, deux semaines plus tard._

La capitale se remettait doucement de l'invasion récente, le gouvernement avait étouffé les véritables raisons de cette attaque, sachant que personne ne croirait jamais une telle histoire. Qui pourrait bien s'imaginer un autre monde où des engins volaient dans le ciel ? C'était tout simplement impossible à se figurer. Aussi inventa-t-on le prétexte d'un groupe de terroristes qui fut éradiqué ce jour-là. La paix se réinstalla progressivement, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, après tout. Ce fut sur cette pensée que les habitants de la ville principale d'Amestris reprirent leur quotidien.

Cela faisait à présent quinze jours que Roy vivait avec le ''meurtre'' de la femme qu'il aimait sur la conscience. Il n'avait pas trouvé de mort suffisamment affreuse à s'infliger dans le but de se racheter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, toutefois il avait découvert une chose qui lui permettrait de se faire un peu pardonner de sa faute. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Vraisemblablement, Riza s'était retrouvée enceinte et l'avait cherché dans le Nord, elle serait donc la ''femme désespérée à la recherche de son amant'' de la rumeur qui circulait là-bas, à laquelle il ne s'était pas identifiée. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait… Serait-elle toujours partie intégrante de ce monde ? Vivraient-ils heureux, tous les trois, comme une vraie famille ? Il avait laissé ce bonheur lui échapper, ce dernier ne reviendrait pas. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était patienter jusqu'à sa mort, jusque là il prendrait soin de sa fille. De leur fille. Elle arborait des cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux marrons, sa petite bouille était à tomber… N'étant pas très adroit avec les enfants, Gracia le soutenait, compréhensive quant à la situation. A l'armée, on avait réétudié son dossier puis son ancien poste lui avait été proposé, ainsi que la reprise du commandement de son ancienne équipe. Poussé par celle-ci, il avait accepté, quoiqu'un peu confus. L'alchimiste de flamme était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais la ramener, la Porte ayant été détruite de ses mains, de ses doigts, ou plutôt de ses flammes. La reconstruire serait quelque chose complètement hors de portée, de plus il avait promis au Full Metal que plus aucun lien ne serait jamais fait entre les deux mondes… Riza aurait-elle pu par miracle atteindre cet endroit connu uniquement des frères Elric avant la destruction totale ? Si cela s'avérait être le cas, probablement parviendrait-elle à vivre heureuse, d'une certaine façon… Que pouvait-elle bien ressentir, sans sa fille, et suite à son nouvel abandon ? La dernière image que Roy avait reçue d'elle fut un visage presque au bord des larmes, accompagné d'un sourire infiniment triste. Lui en voulait-elle pour l'avoir laissée sombrer dans le néant ? Sa dernière réaction donnait l'illusion du contraire… Il pourrait se torturer l'esprit toute sa vie, cela ne changerait rien aux conséquences : Riza était partie et ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

Une silhouette traversait la capitale d'Amestris, son esprit était focalisé sur un but bien précis. Après s'être retrouvée à guérir ses blessures dans le sud du pays qui reprenait peu à peu sa prospérité durant deux semaines, elle avait tout simplement décidé de rentrer. Personne n'était au courant de sa survie, il lui fallait donc l'annoncer. Elle-même avait eu du mal à croire qu'elle était toujours vivante, qu'elle avait survécu à cette bataille, malgré tout. Ses pensées dérivaient tout autant sur deux visages qui lui permettaient d'avancer plus loin chaque jour. Les deux journées de train l'avaient recouverte de courbatures, cependant cela fut bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle était presque arrivée. Toutes ces rues, ces bâtiments si familiers se retrouvaient enfin dans son champ de vision, alors qu'elle avait perdu espoir une quinzaine de jours plus tôt. Parfois, il lui semblait que plus rien n'était comme avant… Après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas ? Suite à ce qui s'était produit, sa vie ne serait plus la même, et prendrait une nouvelle tournure, sans aucun doute. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils aient survécu, tous les deux… Ainsi que tous ses amis, ses collègues. Que ferait-elle, sans eux, sans elle ? La tenir dans ses bras, poser des bisous sur son front lui manquait… Elle désirait tant la revoir… Elle grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, et devenait une grande petite fille, du haut de ses quinze mois ; elle parvenait même à prononcer quelques mots, tel que maman. Enfin, ses pas la menèrent à destination. Le grand immeuble se tenait juste devant elle. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration, poussa la porte d'entrée puis monta les deux étages. Son souffle se fit plus court, son cœur cognait plus vite dans sa poitrine, ses battements résonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles. Devant la porte tant recherchée, elle s'arrêta puis tenta de se calmer, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les ferma, respira profondément avant de poser sa main sur la poignée puis de la tourner silencieusement. Elle entra à pas feutrés, puis examina le décor, comme si elle découvrait cet environnement dans lequel elle avait vécu durant plus de deux ans pour la première fois. Dans le salon, sur le canapé, se trouvait celui qu'elle avait cherché le long de ces deux années, dans ses bras se tenait l'une des raisons de son retour.

Roy tourna la tête, après avoir entendu des bruits de pas. Riza se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, tout en lui souriant, de ce sourire qui était capable de guérir son cœur meurtri par les derniers événements.

« Me revoilà. »

* * *

**Encore un happy ending, désolé ! Mais j'avais envie de mettre cette dernière réplique alors, vous comprenez, il fallait adapter... Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Rien de tel qu'une review après une lecture, vous savez ?**


	6. Juste un faux espoir

**Xandria - Eversleeping **

* * *

Le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel alors que le combat se terminait. Le chaos de la bataille s'atténuait tandis que les militaires continuaient de courir dans tous les sens dans le but de repousser les derniers attaquants. Les engins volants s'en allaient vers une sorte de lumière sans se retourner, laissant derrière eux les conséquences de leur passage qui seraient sans doute indélébiles, pour certaines.

Riza Hawkeye se trouvait le dos contre le mur d'un immeuble, au troisième étage. Cela avait été un très bon endroit pour tirer et ainsi déployer ses talents de tireur d'élite. Elle s'était crue à l'abri des balles ennemies, or elle s'était trompée. Elle se retrouvait à présent à bout de souffle, une main portée sur sa blessure au niveau du ventre, en train de mourir. On disait qu'au moment de sa mort, sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, il s'agissait exactement de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle réfléchissait, plus précisément. Aux raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas mourir : elle était un bon élément de l'armée, sa perte serait embêtante, bien que remplaçable. Elle avait quelques amis, pour ne pas dire peu, qui seraient sans doute tristes. Cependant, le temps serait en mesure de les soulager puis de l'oublier. Durant un instant, elle avait désiré croire qu'elle _lui_ manquerait. Qu'elle était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles _il_ était revenu. Quelle idiote. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, de plus il n'y aurait jamais rien. S'il ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce qu'elle éprouvait, il ne serait pas parti. Il n'aurait pas disparu du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire. Il serait resté. La vérité était dure à admettre, néanmoins cela était clair : il était revenu uniquement pour Edward. Tout avait toujours tourné autour de lui. Il l'avait trouvé à Resembool, l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il était à l'armée, aidé durant ses recherches afin de retrouver le corps de son petit-frère. Elle n'avait jamais rien été d'autre que sa subordonnée qui remplissait la paperasse et le protégeait contre sa stupidité. Et comme une idiote elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Pourtant, il n'était pas revenu pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais posé à nouveau les pieds à Central si le Full Metal ne s'était pas manifesté. Ils ne se seraient jamais revus. Elle n'aurait plus jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Elle n'aurait jamais plus aperçu son visage en partie masqué par un bandeau, symbole de son erreur. Si elle était arrivée plus tôt, il aurait toujours eu son œil, ses blessures ne se seraient pas révélées aussi importantes. Riza avait parfois l'impression qu'il le portait seulement dans le but de la faire culpabiliser, encore et toujours. Il avait refusé son aide durant la bataille, il avait attendu qu'elle eût le dos tourné afin de s'enfuir vers la montgolfière en prétextant qu'elle était trop petite pour deux. Son esprit avait cru le voir sourire à cet instant. Sûrement son imagination. Il ne lui sourirait jamais. Elle n'était rien. Juste une pauvre idiote qui s'était leurrée des années durant, se figurant une scène où il lui déclarerait sa flamme, la choisirait entre toutes. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on. Pas dans son cas. Elle avait tout perdu. Si elle mourait, sa perte serait permutable. On ne la pleurerait pas. Il ne la pleurerait pas. Le temps effacerait ses traces, les papiers peineraient à conserver un quelconque indice à propos de son existence, qu'elle ait existé ou non n'aurait rien changé au final. Elle ne pouvait que se blâmer elle-même, sa vie n'avait été qu'un enchaînement d'échecs plus désespérants les uns que les autres. On ne l'avait jamais remerciée ni félicitée de son travail, on l'avait toujours ignorée ou méprisée. Cependant, la nuit de son départ soudain, elle avait cru l'entendre dire merci dans son sommeil... Le matin, elle avait rapidement compris son erreur, son imagination lui avait uniquement joué des tours.

Il y avait deux choses qu'elle avait toujours désirées lui dire. Deux petits mots tous simples qu'on prononçait chaque jour, mais qui valaient beaucoup plus pour elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir déjà utilisés, les lui dire serait une grande première, il ne la prendrait assurément pas au sérieux, bien qu'elle estimait qu'il la respectait par rapport à son statut ainsi que sa confiance.

Pardon. Riza avait toujours souhaité s'excuser depuis cette soirée chez le führer deux ans auparavant. Si elle était arrivée plus tôt, elle aurait pu empêcher Archer de lui tirer dessus et de lui priver ainsi de l'usage de son œil. Sa rééducation avait été difficile, elle avait tout pris sur elle puis avait déployé toute son énergie dans le but de l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle s'était retenue de craquer durant ses moments de faiblesse, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. _Le monde n'est pas parfait, c'est pour cela qu'il est beau_. Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit. A ce moment précis, la jeune femme avait repris confiance, elle avait cru qu'il lui pardonnait son erreur et comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Gênée, elle s'était empressée de lui faire avaler son morceau de pomme, ne sachant que répondre à ce genre de réplique qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Elle avait dès lors recommencé à sourire, cependant il ne s'en était assurément pas aperçu, il ne l'avait jamais considérée autrement que comme son lieutenant, son bras droit qui l'aiderait à gravir les échelons malgré tout. Comptait-il reprendre son ambition, recommencer à monter dans les rangs, à présent qu'il était de retour à Central ? Elle l'espérait sincèrement, cela signifierait qu'elle ne mourrait pas pour rien, que son entêtement à le pousser vers le haut avait finalement abouti à quelque chose.

S'il comptait reprendre sa montée dans les rangs, la jeune femme ne serait dorénavant plus présente afin de l'assister, elle se permettait de penser que cela les dérangerait, puisqu'elle était la seule capable de garder la tête froide devant une montagne de dossiers sans prétexter une visite d'un but militaire de manière à s'éclipser et laisser le travail aux autres. Qui serait là pour le maintenir dans le droit chemin, l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs ou de faire des choses stupides sous la pluie ? Il y avait certainement quelqu'un comme elle quelque part, qui attendait patiemment ce poste qui allait se libérer prochainement, suite à sa disparition. Cet être allait-il faire mieux qu'elle, parvenir à le placer au sommet de la hiérarchie plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait fait ? Tant qu'il atteignait son but, alors elle pourrait se reposer en paix.

Merci. Grâce à lui, Riza avait trouvé un objectif dans son existence, une motivation qui lui permettait de se lever tous les matins, de continuer à vivre, en dépit de tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Ayant perdu ses parents jeune, elle s'était retrouvée dans un orphelinat avant de rejoindre l'académie militaire où elle avait pu être formée dans le but de devenir un soldat parmi tant d'autres. Il lui avait permis de sortir du lot, de devenir un militaire à part entière, pas uniquement de la chair à canon. Ishbal avait été une expérience terrible, toutefois on l'avait assignée à son poste juste après la guerre, d'où leur rencontre. Elle avait d'abord cru à l'un de ces monstres à la vue de sa réputation de boucher d'Ishbal, néanmoins elle avait appris à le connaître. Un soir, avec l'équipe, il leur avait confié son projet de devenir führer avant de leur demander de rester à ses côtés. Sans hésiter, elle avait scellé un pacte avec lui, en jurant de le suivre jusqu'en Enfer. Ses paroles lui avaient permis de découvrir l'homme qu'il était réellement, de voir en-dessous de la surface ainsi que des dires. C'était probablement à partir de cette époque qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Hawkeye s'était mise à le regarder sous un autre angle, à prendre en note chacun de ses actes, qui paraissaient irréfléchis si on n'y faisait pas attention, or elle avait réalisé que chaque mouvement était calculé, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Il était réellement fait pour être à la tête de ce pays.

Sa fascination n'avait cessé de croître, et sans s'en rendre compte ses sentiments étaient devenus plus intimes qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Riza ne l'avait jamais laissé deviner la réalité, elle n'avait rien changé à sa conduite : fidèle, sérieuse, silencieuse, tout était resté identique. Lui faire part de son affection envers lui aurait été une gêne : il aurait pu la muter, ou pire elle aurait pu devenir une faiblesse si jamais son amour avait été réciproque. Malheureusement, elle ne vivait pas dans un compte de fées, le preux chevalier qu'il était n'allait pas épouser la bergère qu'elle incarnait. Dans ses rêves, elle s'imaginait dans ses bras, tentait de se figurer ce que cela ferait s'ils étaient mariés ; toutefois, la sonnerie du réveil la tirait toujours du sommeil en lui rappelant la dure réalité qu'elle se devait d'affronter jusqu'au soir, au moment où elle retrouvait son lit vide, quelquefois en compagnie de son chien. Une nouvelle journée en sa compagnie recommençait ainsi, éternellement ou presque, il avait bien fallu que cela cesse.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital afin de pouvoir infiltrer la maison du führer Bradley par la suite, le lieutenant avait pointé son pistolet sur l'infirmière qui était en train de lui faire du charme. Alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, il lui avait demandé la raison de sa colère, cependant elle avait nié : à un moment pareil, il était tout à fait inutile et stupide de lui révéler une information aussi cruciale, tout du moins pour elle. Dans ses périodes de solitude, elle s'était prise à y repenser : avait-il compris ce qu'elle ressentait et cachait au plus profond de son âme ? Devait-elle prendre sa réaction pour un rejet ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse pour l'éternité...

Riza poussa un gémissement. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Elle serra les mâchoires puis tenta de se relever, néanmoins ce fut peine perdue, ses forces s'échappaient sans qu'elle parvienne à les retenir, comme si elles avaient trouvé un meilleur domicile. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, elle se battit de toute son âme afin d'éloigner la faucheuse qui s'approchait trop brusquement à son goût, or cela ne modifia en rien sa démarche. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait, rien ne pouvait y changer. La jeune femme tenta de se calmer puis de sécher ses larmes naissantes : sa vie ne serait assurément pas gaspillée pour rien, ils verraient là une raison de plus pour que Roy Mustang accède au sommet de la hiérarchie. Sa peau blanche ne masquait pas ses tremblements, ses lèvres qui tiraient plus vers un bleu violet s'étirèrent lentement afin de former un sourire.

Riza prononça ces deux mots puis avoua son amour caché dans un souffle avant de regarder dans le vague pour toujours.


	7. La volonté de vivre

**OS écrit il y a deux semaines en voiture en me rendant à un mariage (il fallait bien s'occuper). C'est plutôt court, je l'ai écrit en moins d'un heure et d'une traite, je n'ai pas envie de revenir dessus mais je l'aime bien, alors le voici.**

* * *

**We are the Fallen – Bury me Alive**

* * *

Le plafond du sous-sol humide laissait couler quelques gouttes d'eau sombre et nauséabonde. Des pas de course retentissaient dans les couloirs, avant de laisser résonner une explosion. Quelques nuages de fumée s'échappèrent de la pièce visée avant de se dissiper quelques mètres plus loin sans avoir l'occasion de pouvoir assister à l'entrée des deux hommes dans la salle. Persuadés d'avoir réussi leur coup, le brun et le blond examinèrent les débris en détail, afin d'être certains que leur cible n'était plus. Remarquant que l'immortelle n'était nul part en vue, le brun souffla, le blond se plaignit de se pas pouvoir allumer sa cigarette vu l'état de son briquet. Cependant, avant que le premier eût l'occasion de lui assurer qu'il lui en rachèterait un, de longues griffes transpercèrent le second près des reins, il perdit brutalement connaissance. Son supérieur voulut attaquer son assaillante, néanmoins l'atmosphère ambiante ne lui permit pas de répliquer et ne put que recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet et s'effondrer à son tour.

Le sang coulait à flot, il luttait afin de rester conscient, s'endormir signifierait la mort. Il devait se lever, ou elle tuerait les autres personnes présentes dans le souterrain et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Son estomac se serra en envisageant le pire, il revint à la réalité lorsque l'homme à côté de lui émit un gémissement de douleur dans son état d'inconscience. Il serra les mâchoires et lui hurla de ne pas mourir, il souhaitait sans doute se convaincre aussi lui-même. Ses subordonnés avaient besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas rester allongé à attendre la venue de la Faucheuse, laquelle il redoutait tant que son rêve n'était pas accompli. Comment la regarderait-il en face s'il échouait ? Le jeune homme tendit le bras, et d'une main tremblante tenta de saisir le briquet abîmé qui représentait son seul espoir, malheureusement celui-ci se trouvait trop loin ; il grogna puis serra les mâchoires encore plus fort afin de se retourner un peu de manière à se rapprocher un tant soit peu. Le sang coula plus abondamment, il se força à ne pas y penser puis parvint au final à atteindre le bout de métal qu'il empoigna, de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Le brun se trouva confronté à un autre problème : le cercle alchimique. Ses gants étaient en lambeaux, il lui fallait quelque chose pour écrire. Son regard tomba sur sa main libre couverte de sang qu'il estima de haut en bas. Il replia les doigts puis trempa son index dans une flaque de sang qui s'était formée non loin avant de dessiner sur la main tenant le briquet le cercle qu'il connaissait par cœur et avait déchiffré grâce aux tatouages de sa subordonnée. Subordonnée qui était sans doute en danger à l'heure actuelle. Mu par un soudain courage, celui-ci l'activa puis dirigea les flammes sur sa plaie afin de la cautériser. La douleur se répandit dans tout son corps, il lâcha un hurlement étouffé ; il lui fallait être fort, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre connaissance. L'homme aux yeux ténébreux ferma ces derniers quelques instants puis inspira profondément avant de renouveler l'opération qui accentua la douleur, laquelle lui fit lâcher l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le petit briquet, il crut que sa conscience s'envolait tellement sa période de convalescence lui sembla durer une éternité.

Lorsqu'il put à nouveau mouvoir son corps, celui-ci porta sa main sur sa blessure, prit appui contre le mur et se leva tant bien que mal en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre blessé qui était toujours inconscient : le temps était compté, cette femme devait mourir au plus vite pour le bien de tous. Les premiers pas furent difficiles, il perdit à deux fois l'équilibre, ce qui le vida encore plus de ses forces. Sa main serrant de toutes ses forces le briquet de crainte qu'il tombât, le combattant avança du plus vite qu'il pouvait en laissant des traces de sang sur le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait de sa main, ne s'en souciant guère, elle avait besoin de lui. Plus loin, des voix retentirent, il y reconnut celle de leur ennemie, celle de la femme qu'il aimait ainsi que celle de celui qui les avait accompagnés. Sa frayeur accrut dans son ventre qu'il tenait d'une main, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il accéléra l'allure le plus possible dans le but de les rejoindre au plus vite, s'imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios qu'il redoutait plus que tout au monde. Après une période qui lui parut durer une éternité, le jeune homme aperçut enfin la porte ouverte de la salle où étaient rassemblés ceux qu'il recherchait. Soulagé, il atteignit l'encadrement de la porte avant de voir une scène qui le marquerait à vie.

L'armure du garçon était découpée de telle sorte que son sceau ne se trouvait que sur un petit morceau de métal, ses capacités se limitaient à voir, entendre et parler, en clair il était totalement impuissant. Leur ennemie se trouvait dos au nouvel arrivant, ses longues griffes étaient logées dans la poitrine d'une jeune femme blonde qui avait vraisemblablement pleuré si on considérait ses joues humides. Elle n'était pas encore morte, elle avait sans doute été transpercée à l'instant. Son regard précis rencontra celui du jeune homme, elle changea alors d'attitude : si elle paraissait résignée à mourir, elle se tortilla, comme pour échapper à la Faucheuse qui se rapprochait d'elle. Le jeune homme était sous le choc, incapable de bouger, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux.

Leur ennemie jeta le corps de la jeune femme sur le sol dans un rire, avant de remarquer le nouvel arrivant qui ne parvenait pas à bouger. Tous ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête : leur rencontre, la jeunesse qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, la mort de son père, la découverte du tatouage, Ishbal, toutes ces années à travailler côte à côte... Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était tout simplement impossible à envisager. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Son regard se posa sur son assassin qui léchait le sang de sa victime se trouvant sur ses ongles comparables à des lames, une haine profonde naquit alors. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur elle, créa d'immenses flammes au risque de se brûler lui-même, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Sa colère infinie ne parut prendre fin que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait disparu et que sa pierre philosophale se dissolvait par-terre. Tremblant, le militaire regarda la jeune femme, d'un air vulnérable. Il s'approcha d'elle, la mit sur le dos puis partit à la recherche d'un pouls inexistant. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Elle avait promis de rester près de lui et elle ne mentait jamais. Il l'appela par son prénom, comme si cela pouvait la ramener. Celui-ci laissa tomber sa tête dans son cou, sentant les larmes arriver pour enfin couler. Il ne put se souvenir de la suite, il perdit rapidement conscience.

* * *

« Elle a perdu la volonté de vivre... Alors elle l'a tuée. »

Roy écoutait Alphonse, d'un air sombre, allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Cela faisait une semaine que cet incident s'était produit, que Liza était morte. Maes l'avait quitté moins d'un mois auparavant, à présent c'était à son tour... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il pensait au moins bénéficier d'un certain temps avant d'avoir à payer encore... A présent, c'était fini, il ne désirait plus rien, il ne voulait plus prendre le risque d'être à nouveau blessé en perdant une nouvelle personne à laquelle il tenait. Qui serait le suivant, Edward ? S'il restait en vie, il mourrait à son tour et il n'aurait plus personne. Le colonel ne voulait pas être encore plus seul qu'il l'était déjà à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas s'envisager un futur. Sa vie s'était finie une semaine plus tôt, seul son corps persistait à survivre. Autant en finir au plus vite.


End file.
